Fourth of July
by Suninthemorning
Summary: When Olivia takes her two year old daughter to the park to feed the ducks what happens when her daughter Elaine almost drowns? Anything could happen on the fourth of July. Rated T for voilence, and because of the svu type stuff Enjoy! :):):) .
1. Chapter 1

OK, so I just got bored this morning, got all my packing done so I just decided, why not an early fourth of July story! So here's the down low: Olivia's a single mom at 26, Elaine's dad moved out before she was even born. Elliot is 28, no kids, single. Elliot works at SVU and Olivia is in homicide but transferring to SVU.

* * *

"Mooooommmmy!" livia heard her two year old daughter whispered.

"Mommy! up!" Elaine shouted, patting at the pillow next to her mothers head.

Olivia slowly turned over in the bed and looked up into her baby girls big brown sparkling eyes. Olivia loved waking up to that sight every day.

"Yes baby?" Olivia smiled, trying her hardest not to fall back asleep.

"Come on mommy, up! up! It the fourph of juwwy! Fireworks!" Elaine exclaimed.

"Come on, lovebug, you know that fireworks don't start until nighttime." Olivia chuckled, smoothing down her daughters messy hair.

"Oh. I hungry, mommy!" Elaine suddenly whined.

Olivia giggled at her daughter and scooped her up in her arms.

"Then let's go get some breakfast then. You wants some pancakes?" Olivia asked as they sauntered over to the kitchen.

"Yah! And banana!" Elaine cheered.

After their breakfast, Olivia cleaned up all the pancake mess, then gave Elaine a quick bath. Olivia went into her daughters room and pulled out a flowy red white and blue dress with little Sparkles decorating the whole dress.

She plopped the girl into the easy outfit and then sat her down on a little stool in her bathroom that was just for her.

"Alrighty lovebug, what shall we do with your hair today?" Olivia asked, picking up a small strand.

" loop it!" Elaine giggled.

Olivia nodded at Elaine and bent down to open her cabinet and pull out her curling iron. Olivia told Elaine to be still amd she made spirals in the little hairs, and then washing and curling her own hair afterwards.

Olivia lifted her daughter up in her arms and sat her down out in the living room with her favorite stuffed bear and monkey as she went to get dressed. She decided on a simple outfit of skinny jeans with a loose red blouse with black lace decorating the top.

She did her makeup and slipped on some shoes And went into Elaine's room to find some black slip ons for her too. She walked back out into the living room and put the shoes on her daughters feet as she played with her monkey, then scooped her up and rested her on her hip, grabbing her badge just in case she was called in, then heading out the door.

"Where we going mommy?" Elaine asked curiously.

"To the park of course! Don't we always go feed the duckies today?" Olivia fake gasped.

"Yay! Duckies!" Elaine squealed.

* * *

"Mommy look mommy look! Ducky!" Elaine yelled as they reached the lake in central park.

Olivia set her down on the ground and let her run over to the geese over by the lake. She stopped dead in her tracks once on turned and looked at her, but then giggled at it.

"Silly ducky!" Elaine giggled.

She turned around and frantically searched for her mother, who was right behind her the whole time, and snatched a piece of bread out from the loaf that Olivia brought with them.

"Here ducky! Its yours!" Elaine laughed and tossed the bread up as high and far as she could, it landing right in the middle of the steep lake.

Elaine clapped her hands vigerously as she watched the birds, ducks, and geese all to run over and into the lake to retrieve a bite of the food. But suddenly and unnexpectedly, before Olivia could grab her and pull her back, Elaine giggled and ran after all the ducks over to the lake.

Olivia shot up quickly and tried to run after her, screaming at her to stop and to not go too close to the water, she couldn't hear a thing, and before she even knew it, Elaine, instead of breathing in air, took a big breath of water into her lungs.

* * *

Elliot Stabler always loved going to central park on days like this. When he didn't have to worry about work getting in the way of nature, when he was free to do whatever he wanted. And he always did love going down to central park on the fourth of July to relax and watch the fireworks.

And today was just like any other year, Elliot strolling around the park, looking at all the kids with their happy parents and their siblings. Elliot always wanted kids. But he always found work getting in the way of that, screwing it up every time.

Elliot looked over to a little girl in an American flag colored dress giggling as she fed the ducks and geese. She looked so cute when she laughed, she was the definition of pure joy. Elliot looked over to who appeared to be her mother and smiled. She was just as beautiful, if not more.

Elliot turned his attention back over to the little child. She saw her throw a slice of bread over to the pond and he watched her giggle as the birds went to feed on it. But what he saw next concerned him a little. He saw the girl start to run towards the lake, faster and faster. Her mother trying to catch Her before she fell but it was too late, she was too close to the water.

When she fell, Elliot's inner cop immediately came out. He ran to the water, as fast as he could and then a little faster, and dived in right after the girl, his arms flailing around to find her. He opened his eyes in the chilly substance and searched around for her, so far he found nothing. Until he felt a tiny little body squirming around in the water right next to him. He instinctively turned to the figure and captured her in his arms, shooting up into the open air.

* * *

"Elaine, please stop baby girl! Come back here, you're gonna fall in that lake if you're not careful!" Olivia screamed desperate to get her daughter away from the lake.

Elaine didn't know how to swim, she was only two years old. So when her baby girl fell into the water, Olivia panicked. She was just about to run in and grab her when a random figure caught her eye. There was a man running towards the lake, towards Elaine.

He dived into the water without hesitation, leaving Olivia out in the open, waiting on what would happen. Wait... what just happened? There was a stranger in the water, grabbing her little girl. Was he saving her life, or was he one of those sick freaks who was trying to take it?

Before Olivia could figure it out his head shot out of the water, with her daughter high above his head, him lifting her up in the air. The strange man stumbled out of the water, Elaine in his arms, and then he gently set her down on the grass, but she wasn't moving.

"Elaine!" Olivia cried.

She tried to kneel down and stroke her face, do anything to save her, but the mystery man pushed her out of the way. He quickly places his ear to her chest and stayed silent. Then after a while, he placed both hands over her chest and started pumping.

He kept slamming his hands down onto the little girls chest, until out of nowhere tons of water started spurting out of her mouth, and tears started spilling out of her eyes.

"Oh thank god, Elaine." Olivia sighed, bending down to lift up her daughter.

She cradled her gingerly, like she were only two days old. She let her daughter calm down, and in the meantime she studied the strange man that saved Elaine's life.

"Thank you... so much." Olivia said softly, shaking her head.

Elliot looked down at the beautiful woman holding her wet daughter. She was so perfect, why would she have to thank someone like him?

"There's no need to thank me uh..." Elliot trailed off, he was hoping for her to give him her name.

"Olivia. Olivia Benson" She smiled.

"Elliot Stabler" Elliot walked over to her and held down his hand for her to shake.

"Well, thank you so much, Elliot, for saving Elaine over here, I don't know how I can thank you enough." Olivia thanked him gratefully.

"You don't have to thank me, really. I couldn't just let a little girl this precious drown." Elliot smiled down at Elaine.

The little girl looked up at him and smiled shyly, a blush creeping up on her face. She has never had a man pay so much attention to her, it made her feel like a princess.

Elaine looked up at Olivia as if to ask permission to speak to Elliot. She nodded her head cheerfully, and watched as Elaine hopped off of her lap and lifted her arms up to Elliot.

"Up." She quietly requested.

Elliot grinned down at the little girl and lifted her up on to his hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and looked downward towards Elliot's hip, to his silver badge. She slowly moved one of her arms down to his badge and pointed.

"You a police man. You catch bad guys." Elaine pointed out proudly.

Olivia looked up from the grass and over to Elaine and Elliot, so that was why he was so kind to her and Elaine.

"Yes I do. Very good sweet pea." Elliot said to Elaine.

"My mommy a police girl. She catch bad guys too." Elaine confessed

Elliot nodded at the girl.

"Well, maybe if I'm lucky I'll see mommy at my work." Elliot smiled.

"I hungry Elliot." Elaine whined to Elliot.

Olivia laughed at her daughter and her instant attraction to Elliot. Olivia stood up and walked over to her daughters side.

"You wanna go get something to eat, lovebug?" Olivia asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"With Elliot!" Elaine whined louder, clutching on to him tighter.

"Well, you're going to have to ask him yourself lovebug" Olivia said.

"I would love to go." Elliot smiled at Elaine.

"Alright that's great, but I need to get you home and out of these wet clothes, then we can go meet Elliot for lunch after that OK?" Olivia offered.

"OK mommy..." Elaine sulked.

Olivia chuckled and took Elaine out of Elliot's arms. A part of Elliot actually saddened a little from the loss of contact from the little angel, but he knew that he would see her soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, there's some mild cursing in this chapter but nothing to die over, only about two words. But since I'm stuck at my boring house until Monday I'm gonna try to get three chapter uploaded to get this story caught up with my others. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elaine, come on lovebug, wake up for me. Come on buggy, lets get you inside and all fixed up." Olivia soothed her daughter.

She watched as the small child stirred in her car seat a little then looked over toward Olivia. She squinted her eyes at her, which she only did when she was either in pain or in an uncomfortable situation.

"What's wrong baby?" Olivia asked, stroking her daughters cheek.

"My diaper is wet. And my dress and shoes and hair and everyting!" She pouted.

"Yes, I know that Elaine, but pouting won't make it go away boo boo, now come on. Let's get you inside." Olivia smiled at the child.

She lifted her up out of her car seat, then rested her on her hip as she shut the door to her car. She walked over to the front door, buzzed herself in, and walked all the way upstairs to her apartment.

When she opened the door she set Elaine down on the floor and the second she did she was off running into her room to change.

Olivia shook her head and chuckled. She decided it wouldn't be too bad to go change her shirt as well, since her drippy wet daughter had been leaning on her most of the day.

She changed into something a little more dressy, but still casual to wear out into the park. She then went over into her daughters rooms to check on how she was doing.

She found absolutely no progress in her outfit from before, she was just sitting on the bed waiting for Olivia.

"Mommy, I don't know how to take this off." She pointed to her dress. via laughed at how desperate her daughter look, sitting on her bed, begging for help.

"Alright off the bed you little munchkin!" Olivia croaked in her 'funny voice'.

Elaine giggled and jumped off the bed, then stood at attention in front of Olivia.

"Arms up where I can see 'em!" Olivia shouted, pointing a fake gun at Elaine.

Elaine laughed at her silly mother and did what she said, Olivia lifting the dress off her her shoulders and body.

She then went into the bathroom to go get her diaper bag, replacing the wet one she was wearing.

"OK, lovebug what do you wanna wear?" Olivia asked, opening the closets sliding door.

"Polka dot!" Elaine jumped up and down, pointing at her favorite white dress covered in sparkly polka dots.

"Dots it is, ma'am!" Olivia saluted.

Olivia grabbed the dress off the hanger in the closet and marched her way back over to her daughter. Elaine lifted her arms up again an let the dress slip on to her body.

"Alright, let's go dry your hair and make it pretty again, OK?" Olivia asked.

Elaine nodded and walked with her mother over to her stool in the bathroom.  
She blow dried her hair for about five minutes before it was done, her hair had already had plenty of time to air dry, and she was only two, she didn't have all that much hair to begin with.

"Alright how bout we put your hair in a pony tail?" Olivia asked, grabbing one of her white hair ties.

"Piggy tail!" Elaine squealed.

"Or we can do that." Olivia shrugged.  
After Elaine's hair was finished they both stood up, and grabbed Elaine's wet diaper, threw that away, then Elaine grabbed her wet dress, and with special help from Olivia, she put the dress in the washing machine all by herself, more or less. Then the two left to go back to the park.

* * *

Elliot couldn't have rushed home faster. He wanted to get home and change as quick as he could so he would get to the park a little earlier than expected, just so he knew that he wasn't late and keeping Olivia waiting.

He quickly opened the door to his apartment and just barely closed the front door before he was already stripping out of his wet shirt and pants. He grabbed a pair of dark jeans to slip on and looked for a shirt.

He found a baby blue shirt that fitted tightly around his bicep and his torso, squeezing all the right muscles he had in just the right places. He grabbed a leather jacket out of the closet as well, then went to the bathroom to check himself over quickly.

He grabbed his comb from off of the bathroom sink and brushed through his short hairs. He then grabbed his polo blue cologne and spritzed some of that on him so he wouldn't smell bad, and then he was on his way.

* * *

Mommy, where Elly?" Elaine asked Olivia sweetly, playing with her fingers in the grass.

"He's coming baby, we just got here, calm down." Olivia laughed.

Elaine pouted as she played with the grass, she wanted Elliot. She could tell that he liked her, and she liked him a lot too, and when people like Elaine, they give her treats, like new toys.

"Mommy look! There he is! I see Elly!" Elaine jumped and pointed to a man carrying a basket full of food and a large quilt.

Olivia smiled when she saw him, she didn't know what attracted her to him, but it was really strong, strong enough to make her feel sixteen again.

At this point he had gotten up the hill and had a hold of Elaine already. She was hanging on to his neck for dear life, just like she was doing about an hour ago.

"Hello miss Olivia, you look great." Elliot smiled, managing to hug her with Elaine still on his hip.

"What about me Elly? Do I look pretty?" Elaine asked, still trying to get his undivided attention.

Elliot looked down at the toddler in his arms. She was so adorable, as cute as a button.

"Oh yes, you look gorgeous, Elaine." Elliot laughed, setting her down on the ground so he could set all of the food down.

He opened the basket and pulled out the hidden roses and the small stuffed puppy he had stashed so the girls wouldn't see them.

He turned to Olivia and smiled, holding the roses out in front of him.

"For the lady." He said.

"Oh, thank you! They're beautiful!" Olivia thanked him, he kept doing so much for her.

"Did you get roses for me, Elly?" Elaine asked, pulling on his pants since they were the only things she could reach.

Olivia noticed the small stuffed puppy in his hands and smiled at him, he was going to spoil her daughter rotten.

"No, I'm sorry, miss Elaine, but I got you this." Elliot said fake nervously as he bent down and gave her the dog.

"I love it!" She screamed, grabbing it out of his hands.

"Elaine, what do you say to; Elliot?" Olivia scolded.

"Tank you very much, Elly." Elaine smiled brightly.

"You're very welcome, princess." He laughed.

He stood back up and picked up the basket of food and the quilt from the ground.

"Well, it's not really first date material food, but I bought some sandwiches for us and some sort of mini sandwiches for Elaine." Elliot chuckled.

"Lovely. That sounds great, and maybe if you get lucky there will be another date where we can eat some food that is more date material." Olivia joked.

"Hey Elaine, you want to help me by spreading this blanket out for me?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah! I help you Elly!" The little tot squealed.

Elliot laughed as she spread out the quilt on the floor.

"All done!" She said proudly.

"Great job, Elaine, that's my girl!" Elliot said, he liked the sound of that, my girl.

"Hey! You called me yours!" Elaine giggled.

"Did I?" Elliot questioned.

"Yes! But I can't be yours cause I mommy's. She said so." Elaine teased.

Elliot and Olivia both shared a silent laugh at Elaine's snappy comebacks.

"Hey Elaine, you still hungry?" Elliot asked, getting her mind off of the subject.

"Yeah. I want munchies!" She complained.

"Well I've got some munchies, would you like to have some?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, following Elliot over to the basket of food.

He pulled out one of the three containers he had, and handing the tiny sandwiches to her. Suddenly her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Peanut butter Sammies!" She cheered.

Elliot looked at her funny and Olivia laughed walking over to Elliot.

"She loves it when I make her peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She says they're like magic." Olivia murmured in his ear.

Elliot nodded and laughed at Elaine who was now shoving the small sandwiches in her mouth about two to three at a time.

"Elaine! One at a time." Olivia ordered, the kid already choked on water today, Olivia did not need her choking on anything else.

"Sorry mommy." Elaine giggled.

Elliot and Olivia rolled their eyes, laughed, and shook their heads, what a drama queen sometimes.

Keeping a close eye on Elaine and not going off too far, Elliot and Olivia decided to just walk around the top of the hill, get to know each other without having to worry about a shadow.

"Ah, she's something, isn't she?" Olivia laughed.

"Yeah, she's such a sweetheart though, gosh I just walked past you guys earlier today and I fell head over heels for her... in a good way." Elliot admitted.

"Yeah, I get that from a lot of people, but just spend a full day with her, she's bound to do at least one thing that drives you just nuts." Olivia said.

"Well so far, I've got nothing." Elliot retorted.

Elliot looked up from his shoes and just realized that they went in a complete circle. He stopped right by the tree right next to the quilt Elaine was sitting on.

"Yeah... but seriously, her dad has some definite competition, because if she gets any cuter I might have to steal her." Elliot stated.

"Oh... you don't have any competition at all, her dad left me a long time ago. Like before she was born." Olivia confessed quietly.

"What?! How could he leave someone like that! And you... I'm sorry if I'm being too straight forward, but if I were him I'd jump at the chance to start a family with you and Elaine." Elliot said, his hot-headed side coming out.

Olivia looked up from her hands and up into his eyes, she could not believe he just said that. So that meant that he felt something between them already, too.

"Well thank you for caring so much, but I'm better off without him, he's just some guy that I used to work with anyways, he was only with me for my body, using me like a slave, when he was stressed or upset." Olivia rolled her eyes at the memories.

"Well, we're both cops, what's his name? I might know him." Elliot said.

"... Trevor." Olivia said.

"Langan!" Elliot exclaimed.

Olivia nodded her head.

"Olivia, he doesn't deserve you, he's a total prick! He used you?! God, that is so low. You know, I've never liked him anyway, but now I have a reason to beat his ass." Elliot fumed.

"Elliot please, I don't need you getting in-" Olivia was cut off by a loud bang.

Instinctively she shot her eyes over to Elaine, checking her over for any injury. She was just fine, in fact, she was elated.

"Mommy! Elly! The first firework! I see'd it!" She exclaimed, her joy automatically bringing up Elliot and Olivia's moods.

"You did? Dang it I missed it, you're lucky, you got to see it." Elliot joked, lifting her up onto his shoulders so she would have a better view.

"Elly! You pick me up!" Elaine giggled.

"Yeah I did. Want me to put you down?" Elliot asked, knowing the answer was no.

"No no no!" She giggled again.

"I didn't think so!" Elliot laughed.

Elliot looked up at the sky and smiled, the sun was just going down, and the sunset was slowly hading to deeper colors. The fireworks that now accompanied the sky looked so romantic, so right.

That is until the phone started ringing.

"Its not mine." Elliot said.

Olivia groaned and cursed under her breath, this was supposed to be her day off. She pulled out her phone and answered harshly.

"Benson." She snaps.

"Liv, I'm sorry to interrupt your day off, we've got a murder down at central park, victims around early twenties, blonde hair, name is Diane Susun." Her captain informed.

"Cap, I'm down here at central park right now, if there was a murder I think I would know." Olivia sighed.

"Liv there are fireworks going off everywhere, you won't recognize a gunshot. She's over by the lake in the center." The captain said, then hung up.

"There's a Vic here?" Elliot asked.

"Apparently." Olivia snapped.

"Mommy, don't go! You always leave! Stay." Elaine whined.

"Baby I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. Honey, remember when you said I chase bad guys for my work? Well that's what I gotta do, OK? I'll be right at the lake. I'll come back in five minutes and come get you, OK? I love you, lovebug. Can I get a kiss goodbye?" Olivia asked hopefully, hoping that her daughter wasn't mad at her.

"Go get it from the bad guy" Elaine fussed.

Elliot looked at Olivia in pure shock. The kids pissed! He thought. Olivia sighed and lifted Elaine off of Elliot's shoulders so she could kiss her cheek.

"I know you're upset, but I love you anyways. OK, stay with Elliot, and Elliot, you're still partially a stranger to me, if anythings happens to her, I will personally arrest you myself." Olivia warned.

"Have fun, honey!" Elliot screamed sarcastically.

Elliot looked down at Elaine, who had tears coming from her eyes.

"Aww, what's wrong sweet pea?" Elliot asked, readjusting her on his hip and bouncing her up and down softly.

"Mommy always leave me. I miss mommy a lot all the time." Elaine whined.

"I know baby, I know. But you've got me. We can have fun, just you and me." Elliot offered.

"I wanna go home now." Elaine said out of nowhere.

"I know princess." Elliot soothed, sitting down on the quilt and rocking her back and forth.

"Elly?" Elaine said.

"Yes sweet pea?" Elliot answered.

"Are you my daddy now?" Elaine asked hopefully.

Elliot thought about what to tell her. He couldn't tell her the truth, that he wanted to be but couldn't, but he couldn't say no because that would break her heart, at her sad state right now.

"No, not really. I'm kind of like an uncle, though. I'll always be there for you if you need me, but I can't see you every day like a daddy does." Elliot tried to explain.

"I don't have a daddy." Elaine said innocently.

"I know, but it's for your own good. I know your daddy, and he's not a very good man." Elliot replied.

Elaine had been so comfortable being rocked back and forth in his arms and by his soft words that she had slowly fallen asleep right on him.

Elliot smiled at Elaine's sleeping face. He grabbed the stuffed puppy that he had bought her and placed it right under her left arm to snuggle with. After that he didn't dare make a move, he was determined to let the poor angel sleep.

* * *

"TOD around ten minutes ago, someone called her in quick." The M.E. said.

"Do you know how she was killed?" Olivia's partner, detective Grayson asked.

The M.E. bent down next to the victim and lifted down the fabric on her turtleneck.

"I found hand printed bruising on her neck and ribcage. So either he choked her to death or he punched one to many ribs in. I'll know for sure when the autopsy is in." He said.

"Alright, thanks doc." Olivia said, walking away.

"It could be one of the chuckie kills we've been examining. He's been going in a strict pattern of choke, knives, then drown. This is the third time the pattern is going around." Grayson said.

"Yeah, but whenever the chuckie killer would choke to death he was only aiming for the neck, this victim has rib bruising." Olivia retorted.

"Then she put up a fight and he had to punch her a few times to shut her up." Grayson shot back.

Olivia looked up towards the path to the hills Elliot and Elaine were on. She wanted to go back so bad, she felt extremely guilty for leaving her daughter like that, at the perfect time for fireworks, just like she promised.

"Liv? You alright?" Grayson asked.

"Yeah, its just... look I'll be back in like five minutes OK? I need to go-" Olivia started.

"Elaine's here with you huh?" Grayson asked.

"Yeah. I promised her I would come get her in five minutes." Olivia pleaded.

"Its alright, I understand. Hey, I wouldn't mind seeing the little squirt, mind if I tag along? Just for two minutes." Grayson asked.

"Sure, why not." Olivia shrugged.

* * *

Elliot still sat in the same position on the quilt, stroking the top of Elaine's head with his fingertips. She was still fast asleep on him, except she shifted a little, laying on her side with her thumb shoved in her mouth. Elliot thought she looked absolutely priceless, a true sleeping beauty.

Elliot had to cover her one ear that was pointing up with his hand though, because the fireworks had started getting bigger and louder.

"Elliot!" He heard his name being called.

He turned his head around to see Olivia a few feet behind him, walking his way, with some man behind her. He couldn't get a very good look at him, but for some strange reason he felt a little jealous.

Elliot gently stood up, lifting Elaine up onto his hip so she would be resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey El, thanks so much for watching her." Olivia mumbled.

Elliot didn't let the new nickname slip by him, though. But he liked it, it was cute.

"Oh its no problem, she fell asleep right on me after you left." Elliot said, the thought of the man behind Olivia being forgotten for a split second, until he looked up at him.

"Nicholas Grayson. My god, its been awhile!" Elliot said surprised.

"Elliot Stabler. How you doin' man? Its great to see you! How's work treating you?" Nick asked.

"Oh, you know how it is. It never ends." Elliot laughed.

Olivia looked up at the two and smiled to herself. Great, I've started a bromance, she thought to herself. She shook the thought out of her head and reached up to grab Elaine off of Elliot's hip and placed her on her own, accidentally waking her up in the process.

"Hey, lovebug, mommy's back." Olivia whispered.

"Where Elly?" She asked.

Elliot turned around to face Elaine.

"I'm right here, sweet pea. I didn't go anywhere."

Elaine smiled and looked over Elliot's shoulder to see Nick waving at her.

"Wacko!" She cheered.

"Noodles! How've you been, buttercup?" Nick asked, walking over to Olivia and taking Elaine out of her arms.

Olivia walked over to Elliot and watched his expression change to pure jealousy for a second.

"How does he know her?" Elliot asked furiously.

"Elliot! He's my partner, he's known her since the day I transferred into homicide." Olivia answered.

Elliot eyed Nick's actions with Elaine suspiciously. Sure, Nick was a close friend of his, but he wasn't as special to him as Elaine had already become.

"Sorry Liv, I guess you can already tell that I can get a little jealous sometimes." Elliot said honestly, still eyeing Nick and Elaine.

"It's ok, don't worry about it, I get the same way with her." Olivia sighed.

"Hey Nick, we've gotta go. Come on Elaine, say bye bye to Wacko." Olivia stated, lifting Elaine out of Nick's arms.

"Mommy! Don't go again! Fireworks!" Elaine cried.

"You know Olivia. I can always tell captain you're not feeling well, I'll take care of everything today and you can come in tomorrow." Nick offered.

"Really, you'd do that? Thanks so much Nick, I owe you one." Olivia gushed, half hugging him with her free side that Elaine wasn't on.

"Eh no problem. Just take care of this little cutie." Nick said, pinching Elaine's cheek lightly.

"And Elliot!" Nick called out.

Elliot looked over to him curiously.

"Don't get too wild with her, she gets crazy." Nick joked, winking at Olivia.

Olivia laughed at Nick as he jogged down the path and over to the lake once again. Elliot scooted over next to Olivia and eyed her over.

"What was that all about? You don't mean to tell me that he... with you?" Elliot couldn't even say the words.

"No, he says stuff like that all the time, all the guys in the squad do. Being the only girl, you get noticed, you know?" Olivia explained.

Elliot nodded, understanding.

"Mommy. I tired." Elaine whined.

"You sure, lovebug? Because it just turned dark, and fireworks are out. If we go home you're going to sleep, no more fireworks." Olivia warned.

Elaine nodded her tired little head.

"Alright, let's go then. Sorry I never got the chance to sit down and eat with you Elliot, maybe next time?" Olivia hinted.

"Yeah, yeah that would be great. Here, uh, let me give you my number." Elliot stumbled.

He searched around his jeans for any paper to write with, finding one of his work cards in his back pocket. He always had some with him, he was trained to.

"Uhm, this is all I've got, its got both my home and work number on it though, call me any time." Elliot said, god he sounded like an idiot.

"Oh, thanks. I'll call you whenever I'm free. Alright, lets get going, boo boo." Olivia said, turning her attention to her daughter.

Olivia went over to the quilt and picked up her roses Elliot gave her and the stuffed puppy he gave Elaine. She turned to Elliot and smiled and waved, then they were going down the trail and to their car, leaving Elliot by himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Benson, a word." Olivia's captain ordered.

Olivia looked up from her DD5's and over to her captains office door. She then looked over to Nick and rolled eyes. What was it about this time?

It had already been a week since she had met Elliot in central park and ever since then, her focus had gotten a little iffy. She found it hard to concentrate on the tasks on hand, and was was often caught smiling and gazing into space, thinking about Elliot.

"Someone's gonna get their ass handed to them!" Nick shouted, making everyone around laugh.

"Oh shut up, Grayson, you don't scare me, I will easily kick your ass if I have to." Olivia joked.

"Ouch, that's kind of a turn on, you know?" Nick laughed back.

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked away, entering the captains office.

"You called, sir." Olivia stated while knocking her index finger on his door.

"Olivia, have a seat." He answered.

Olivia nodded and sat on one of the chairs in the large office room.

"Well, I bet that you've been expecting this for a while now, with you working here for three years already, but I am proud to say that you have promoted to junior detective." Captain Mgrain stated proudly.

"Really? Wow... that's, that's amazing! Thank you for telling me." Olivia said.

"Now not so fast, Olivia, you don't understand. Now, you've just promoted, which also makes you a much more reliable detective, which is why I've chosen you for this next task at hand." Her captain explained.

"What is it, captain?" Olivia asked.

"Well, the special victims unit called me yesterday, said they're looking for a new detective. I told the captain that I have a detective just promoting to junior, and he said he'd love to have you transferred. By tomorrow." Captain admitted.

"So... you called me in here, to send me on my way..." Olivia figured out.

Captain Mgrain nodded and reached for her hand, gently patting it.

"It's been a great pleasure working with you this long, Olivia. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to pack up your stuff and go home, get ready for tomorrow." The captain said sadly.

Olivia slowly nodded her head and stood, turned around, and left abruptly.

"She's alive! What'd the old man want this time?" Nick asked her.

"I've promoted." She said slowly, still in a trance.

"Heey! Congrats, Liv! What else, I can tell there's more." Nick examined.

"And I'm leaving... he transferred me to SVU, tomorrow." Olivia mumbled.

"Really? Damn, that sucks! Three years of bondage, we have... that's... that just sucks!" Nick said again.

"I know! And now he told me to pack up and get out." Olivia restated.

Before Nick could say anything else Olivia gently brushed passed him and started opening all the drawers to her desk. She quickly rushed over to a corner of the room and grabbed one of the empty boxes that were for some reason always there.

She cleared everything out of the drawers quickly, since she didn't really keep much in her desk in the first place, then placed the box on her chair.

She gingerly started stacking the various pictures she had on her desk up and placed the photos of her daughter and her and a few of her other friends down into the box.

She then grabbed the box again, and pushed in the chair into the now empty desk and made her way upstairs to her locker and cleared everything out of there as well.

"Liv! Can you come back down here for a sec?" Nick called up the stairs.

Olivia sighed and nodded, as if he could see her. She closed the door to her old locker and detached the old yellow sticker that had BENSON imprinted on it with black marker. She walked back down the steps with the box and placed it on the top of Nick's desk.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Well, before you just leave and never return like I know you would do, why don't you tell everyone where you're going?" Nick asked.

"Cause besides you, nobody really cares." Olivia stated honestly, besides Nick and the Captain, Olivia usually kept to herself in the squad room and stayed silent.

"Oh you know that's not true!" Nick called over to her as she picked up her box and began to exit.

"Well, it doesn't really matter any more now, does it? I'm gone Nick, bye! I'll talk to you later." Olivia sarcastically called out, she really didn't care about anything else but going and getting her daughter from daycare, then taking her home.

* * *

"Well, hi Miss Benson! How have you been? Come to get Elaine early, have you?" One of the daycare instructors, Judie, asked.

"Hey Judie. Yeah, apparently I'm transferring units tomorrow, so my captain kicked me out." Olivia laughed.

"Oh how wonderful! A new experience. Well, I could go get Elaine right now if you'd like, either that or you could stay and volunteer, maybe? Oh, excuse me, if I sound pushy." Judie said kindly.

"Oh no it's alright. No, I love kids. And I guess I've got nothing so much better to do anyways, why not. Gives me a chance to meet some of Elaine's friends." Olivia smiled.

"Oh that's very sweet of you to volunteer. OK, let me sign you in, get you a sticker, and then you're good to go." Judie said.

Olivia nodded and waited as Judie wrote 'miss Olivia' on an apple sticker, then handed it over to Olivia.

"There you go, I'll be in there in about a half an hour, have fun, miss Benson. " Judie grinned.

"Thanks, and please, you can call me Liv." Olivia insisted as she closed the door to the play room.

Olivia looked around at all of the kids playing around with random Lego's and

Barbie dolls and god knows what else, as some of the other kids looked up at the giant Olivia was.

"Mommy! You here!" She heard Elaine cheer.

Before she could even find Elaine she was jumping up into Olivia's arms. Olivia laughed and stroked her daughters head. She set her down on the floor and quickly scanned her over, sighing at the large green paint stain on her pink jean overalls.

"Elaine, lovebug what in the world did you get on your shirt?" Olivia asked her daughter.

"It paints. Me and my younger buddy were painting. I teached her how to paint, mommy!" Elaine stated proudly.

"Well that's great, boo boo, but did you really have to paint yourself in the process?" Olivia chuckled.

"I didn't mommy! You silly! Hey mommy, come paint with me and my younger buddy!" Elaine ordered, grabbing her hand and dragging her over to tiny table in the middle of the room.

"Mommy, dat my little buddy, Nata-wee." Elaine said, pointing to a little baby girl in a bouncy seat.

"Oh, well hi, Natalie! Can you talk yet?" Olivia asked the girl, no older than one, no wonder why she was Elaine's 'younger buddy'.

"No, she no talk, mommy. But she paint! Watch!" Elaine exclaimed, gently grabbing the baby's finger and dipping it in some red paint and rubbing her finger around on a piece of paper.

Olivia watched as baby Natalie gurgled and bounced up and down in her tiny seat. Elaine let go of Natalie's hand and Olivia watched Natalie look at the red on her finger and giggle even louder.

"Nata-wee! You silly baby! It just paint!" Elaine giggled, grabbing a tissue off of the table an wiping the red paint off of Natalie's finger.

"Wow Natalie, you're a really great painter." Olivia squeaked in her baby voice.

"Mommy, you paint too." Elaine insisted, shoving a piece of paper in front of her.

Olivia watched again as Elaine shoved her finger in more green paint and rubbed it around on her own paper. Olivia sighed and stood up.

"Elaine, baby I would feel much better if you would use a paintbrush instead of your fingers OK?" Olivia said, bending down and grabbing two brushes out of a tiny box of paints next to her foot.

"OK mommy." Elaine agreed happily, grabbing one of the brushes out of her mother's hand.

Olivia smiled and kissed the top of Elaine's head. She then straightened up the paper in front of her and dipped her brush just barely into a blue paint.

Olivia had always been quite fond of painting, in fact, she was the one that had painted the large designs on the blue walls of Elaine's room when they first moved. She had always been doodling random masterpieces on random pieces of paper she'd find and give them to Elaine to keep, usually it would turn out with something like a rose Olivia drew turning into a pink crayoned mess. But Olivia never minded, she always encouraged Elaine to let her creative side shine, it was one of her only definite traits that she had picked up from Olivia.

"Mommy! How you so good at painting?" Elaine asked, shocked at the heart Olivia aimlessly drew.

"Practice, baby. Lots of practice." Olivia grinned.

"Alright, big buddies! It's time to let your little buddy go, it's nap time." Judie opened the door and announced.

All of the little tots collectively got up and started picking up the toys that had been scattered on the floor while the five to six babies that had been in the room were picked up and carried out of the room. No one seemed to be getting Natalie yet, so Olivia just went ahead and picked her up and carried her down to the nursery where the other children one and under were kept.

Olivia had been sending Elaine here since she was three months, so she easily knew her way around the whole place.

She looked around the cribs for Natalie's name on her name on one of the cribs until she found the one with pink and yellow sheets and a tiny little blanket in the odd shape of a butterfly.

"Is that your bed, baby Natalie? Is it? Yeah, it is, yes it is." Olivia cooed, setting the baby down in the bed.

"Nighty night, Natalie." Olivia smiled, turning and leaving to go help set out mats for nap time in the tot room. Olivia opened the door to find most of the mats set out, except for about three or four that Olivia helped Judie set down on the carpeted floor. The last one set out was Elaine's, who was over in the corner washing the excess paint off her fingers.

"Elaine, sweetheart, it's time for your nap." Judie whispered, due to the other children sleeping.

Elaine turned off the faucet and dried her hands off on her overalls. She turned to Judie and Olivia and pouted.

"But I don't wanna sleep! I no tired!" Elaine complained.

"Elaine, boo boo it's time for your nap, OK? You take a nap at this time almost every day, and without it you're always tired and cranky. You need to go to sleep like everyone else, alrighty?" Olivia ordered softly.

Elaine frowned, but nodded and stomped her way over to her little nap time mattress that Olivia bought her for the daycare. She lay on the cushion-y fabric with the same frown on her face until she had fallen asleep.

Olivia smiled at her daughters sleeping state before pulling her tiny blanket up to her chin and standing up to leave and go check on the elementary kids just entering from their schools.

"Hi miss Olivia." One of the girls, Maddy, waved, she would often see Olivia picking up Elaine from daycare right around the time her mother would come in, leaving Olivia and her mother to socialize for a little bit and giving Maddy time to play with Elaine.

"Hello there, Maddy. How was school today?" Olivia asked casually.

"Good. I got a sticker from my teacher today for being the best fourth grade reader in the whole school." Maddy said, pointing go the funny looking sticker on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Wow that's great. Good for you." Olivia smiled, opening the door to the elementary playroom for Maddy and the other kids behind her.

"Alright, make yourself at home, everyone." Olivia joked.

"Hey Olivia? Is Judie here, she usually helps me on my homework, and I've got a lot of math to do." Maddy asked.

"Um, yes she is, but she's busy with the toddlers right now. But I'm pretty good at math, maybe I could help." Olivia offered.

"Um... OK." Maddy shrugged, grabbing a seat at the round table in the middle of the room.

Olivia went and took a seat next to Maddy and waited for her to pull her homework out of her backpack. She was a detective, she was always helping kids while their parents were being interrogated, sometimes she had to interrogate the children themselves, and she had Elaine, so she was used to dealing with kids of all ages.

Olivia looked over the two pages of math homework that Maddy was assigned and smiled, it was division, a piece of cake.

"Ah, so you're having trouble with dividing, huh?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, but not much. I just have trouble remembering where to put the numbers in the box." Maddy said, pointing to the first problem on her page with the eraser on her pencil.

"Well that's easy! See here's what you have to do that's really simple. My math teacher taught me this at your age, he said to always label the numbers 'in' and 'out'." Olivia started.

Maddy looked at her confused.

"Alright, look at problem one. You see how it says twenty one divided by three? So what you do is put your pencil under twenty one." Olivia instructed.

Maddy did as she said.

"So twenty one is 'in', so just put a little 'I' right under it." Olivia said, taking Maddy's pencil and putting an 'I' under twenty one and an 'O' under three, then handing her the pencil back.

"So what that means is that twenty one goes inside the little box and that three, stays out." Olivia explained, watching as Maddy's expression slowly changed.

"Oh I get it! And the answer is seven?" Maddy asked hopefully.

"Yup! Nice job." Olivia smiled, high five-ing Maddy.

"Alright, now lets see if you can do the next one all on your own." Olivia challenged.

Olivia quickly thought the problem over in her head, thirty six divided by four, nine. She then looked over to Maddy, who was also soaring through the problem.

"Nine?" Maddy asked.

"You've got it. OK, I'm gonna go get Judie is, I've got to get going home, I've got a bunch of work to do. But it was nice helping you, Maddy, I actually had fun, believe it or not. See you later, chicky." Olivia said goodbye, using her old-given nickname.

"Bye Liv." Maddy smiled shyly.

Olivia walked her way out of the elementary room and walked her way over to the tot room. She silently opened the door to the darkness and searched for Judie, who was kneeling in the corner of the room, cleaning up some spilled milk that one of the kids must have brought in them.  
"Oh, Judie, here let me." Olivia said, grabbing the wet soap covered rag from her hands and putting pressure on the ground.

"Why thank you, Olivia. That was kind of you." Judie smiled.

"No problem at all, Judie." Olivia said.

Olivia grabbed the dry towel that Judie set down next to her and replaced the soapy towel with the dry one. She then stood up and straightened out her back up and looked over to Judie.

"Well I've got to get going, I've got a lot of paperwork to do with this whole transfer thing, so I'm just gonna go home and pick Elaine up in a little bit. Oh, and Maddy and some of the other kids are here." Olivia informed.

Olivia left in silence, one of the few things that Olivia disliked strongly.

* * *

"Alright lovebug, have a great day and I'll come get you soon, OK?" Olivia said, unbuckling Elaine from her car seat and lifting her up in her arms.

"OK mommy. Luv you." Elaine purred, rubbing her nose on her mothers cheek.

"I love you too, baby. Now go. Have fun!" Olivia laughed, setting Elaine down and gently patting her tush to speed her up a little.

Olivia got back in her car and waiting until she saw the door to the daycare center close once again, officially securing her daughter from any harm. Then she drove off to her new job.

* * *

Olivia walked into the busy 1-6 precinct with a chirpy start, until she actually entered the squad room, then the actual task at hand had come to her noticed, and she got a little nervous.

"Can I help you ma'am?" An elderly man walked up to her and asked, the two other detectives lifting their heads to look at the beautiful woman in the entryway.

"Uhm, yes I'm detective Olivia Benson, I'm looking for a captain Don Cragen? Is he here?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Oh! That's it, you're the transfer. I'm sergeant John Munch. Cap is in his office right over there." Munch directed her to Cragen's office.

"Thank you Sergeant Munch." Olivia smiled.

"No problem Olivia." Munch smiled, closing the door to Cragen's office.

Munch chuckled and shook his head.

"I give her a week." Fin laughed.

"A week?! I give her two days! Damn, Stabler's going to break every fragile bone she's got in her body, she'll be nothing. I almost feel bad for the woman." Munch shook his head again, obviously entertained by the conversation.

"Oh John, don't be so hard on her. I think she's gonna be just fine. Look at me, I've spent a year with you, Fin, and El and I turned out almost perfectly fine." Monique joked.

"Don't be so hard on who, John?" Elliot walked in, mimicking Jefferies' words.

"Your new hot partner." Fin said, pointing to the closed office door.

"He's hot?" Elliot joked curiously.

"Yeah SHE is. But she won't make it more than a week tops." Fin bet.

"We'll see now I guess, here they come." Munch pointed over to the opening door as Cragen emerged with a woman standing behind him.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to welcome the newest member of our team, Detective Olivia Benson." Cragen announced, stepping out of the way so Olivia could step out as well.

Elliot's and Olivia's eyes went wide as they looked over at each other once again ever since last week. Neither one of them had changed, but the attraction towards them kept getting stronger and stronger.

"Olivia?!" Elliot asked shocked.

"Elliot?!" Olivia replied.

"Hey Liv! How've you been?!" Elliot exclaimed, reaching over to embrace her in a friendly hug.

But in the inside, there was nothing friendly going on at all, there was pure sexual tension between the two already, and was Elliot crazy, or did he already feel a love for her?

"You know each other?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah, we met on the fourth of July. Her daughter fell into the lake at Central Park and I jumped in and caught her, got the water out of her lungs. How is the little princess, Liv?" Elliot asked.

"She's OK, she keeps on asking for you though, for some weird reason." Olivia blushed.

"Yeah, I get that effect from a lot of women" Elliot joked cockily.

"Alright we can talk about Elliot's quote on quote heated sex life a little later on, for right now, Benson, I'm sure we're all dying to know how you do in the interrogation room, why don't I let you catch up on our latest file while Elliot and Munch go and get the perp." Cragen suggested.

"That would be great, where do you guys keep the files?" Olivia asked.

"Here, Cap, how bout me and Jeffries give her a little tour around the place and then give her the files." Fin said.

"Alright but make it quick. Elliot, Munch get going." Cragen ordered them all and then walked back into  
his office.

"Alright, lets go baby girl. So my names Odafin Tutuola by the way, but people just call me Fin." Fin introduced.

"And I'm Monique, always have been, always will be." She stated.

"Well its great to meet you both, I'm Olivia, also always have been, and pretty sure I always will be." Olivia sighed.

"So where'd you come from?" Monique asked.

"Homicide." Olivia said proudly.

"Ah so you've seen blood and guts and gore before. How long?" Fin asked, the three of them walking up the stairs to the cribs.

"Three years, well two and four months if you take out my maternity leave and to have Elaine, but I've gone in to work every day for three years basically." Olivia tried to count the exact matter of months.

"Oh that's right, Stabler says that baby girl's got a baby girl. Well if she's at least half as charming as you then I would love to meet her. So this is the cribs, the lockers, the whole drill." Fin said dully.

Olivia nodded and looked over all of the beds and lockers.

"OK, and you've seen downstairs, so that ends the tour I guess. Now let's go get you those files." Monique snickered.

Olivia laughed, she liked this girls attitude. Olivia followed Monique and Fin down the stairs and over to the huge file cabinet near the coffee pots. Monique pulled out the latest one, the Rodgers case, and handed the folder to Olivia to read.

"Thanks." Olivia said, walking over to the empty desk she suspected was hers.

"Sarah Rodgers, nineteen years old, five foot seven inches exactly one hundred thirty pounds, raped and beaten to death in her living room by suspected perp Ryan Owen, her fiance... and the father of her unborn child." Olivia read aloud, looking over the photos of the damage Owen had done to her.

"Pretty bad, huh." Fin said, he knew that she was too sweet for this job.

"Eh, I've seen a lot worse." Olivia shrugged.

"Honey, I'm home!" Olivia heard Munch sarcastically call out to the squad, Elliot following behind him hanging on to some handcuffed guys shirt collar.

"I'm telling you guys I would never do this to Sarah, I loved her!" Ryan screamed out.

"Yeah, you just loved her to death, didn't you?" Elliot shot back, throwing him into an interrogation room.

"You ready for business? I can't wait to see how this goes." Elliot smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm all set." Olivia smiled back.

Olivia stood up and let Elliot lead her to the door to the interrogation room, but then told him to just give her a couple minutes with him, soften him up maybe, then go for the real kill with Elliot. Elliot agreed and opened the door for Olivia to enter.

"Uugh, I'm sorry about my partner back there a minute ago, he can be a real dick sometimes. You're OK though, right he didn't rough you up or anything?" Olivia asked with fake concern and sincerity.

"Oh, no I'm OK, thank god there's at least one sociable cop around here." Ryan sighed.

"I know right! No but honestly I don't believe that you did it. You don't even look like a rapist to me, you actually look like a pretty nice guy." Olivia lied.

"Why thank you, detective. And if I must say you don't seem too bad yourself." Ryan complimented, earning a smile from Olivia.

"Well we're not here to talk about me, now are we? There's got to be a reason my partner brought you in, so I've gotta ask what trait do you have that reminds my partner of a potential rapist and murderer?" Olivia asked him, her act of sincerity never going away.

"I don't know... well, I must admit that I get very jealous at the littlest things." Ryan admitted.

"Oh can you give me an example?" Olivia asked, tapping her pen on her notepad.

"Well sure. Let's see, um... well there's always her hair. I loved her hair the color it was, it was the same color as yours, but she always insisted on keeping her hair up, and if she didn't, she would curl it. To be honest, I've always had a straight hair fetish, so whenever I'd see women with beautiful straight hair, I'd get a little jealous." Ryan said, embarrassed.

Olivia nodded while taking notes on her paper.

"Yeah, that's pretty small, but it's not big enough to kill someone over, and you wouldn't rape someone you didn't find attractive would you?" Olivia asked.

"No, but I do admit that Sarah was very attractive. I mean, I proposed to her for a reason." Ryan laughed.

"Yeah. Did you know that Sarah was pregnant?" Olivia asked.

"What? No, that can't be right." Ryan said shocked.

Olivia looked over to the mirror, eyeing herself knowing that Elliot was on the other side. She wrote down the words 'baby's father supposedly not his' down in the notes as well, then she heard the door open and Elliot walk in.

"Why can't that be, Owen?" He asked, sitting down next to Olivia.

"Because we never had sex, detective. She wanted to save it until the marriage." Ryan spat at Elliot.

"Oh, so the baby is someone else's." Elliot stated, not much of a question.

"It has to be." Ryan sighed.

"You don't seem too sad for someone who's girlfriend just died." Olivia noticed suspiciously.

"Well sure I'm upset, but I'm not one to really share my feelings with others, that and our relationship wasn't really that great." Ryan mumbled.

"So you just had to liven it up by raping her." Elliot said.

"No! You're not listening to me, I would never do that to someone!" Ryan yelled.

"That's what everyone says, that they wouldn't. But guess what Ryan, I don't believe you!" Elliot pressured, nudging the table forward into Ryan and quickly standing up.

"What makes you even think that I did it? Huh?" Ryan yelled just as loud.

"Apparently DNA." Olivia stated, reading over the file again.

"That's right, Liv. You left your sperm and fingerprints behind. And either you can fess up now, or we get a blood sample and find out the hard way. Which do you choose?" Elliot asked harshly, bending down and hovering over Ryan's head.

"Alright! Alright, me and Sarah had sex, but it was totally consensual. And I don't know who killed her, I was just in my bedroom and when I walked out she was dead!" Ryan lied.

"Excuse me, detectives, but that is enough. I'd like to have a minute with my client." A man opened the door and said.

"I'm sorry, but we aren't finished in here." Elliot said, him and Olivia both not taking their eyes off of Owen.

"Well I say you are. You can come back later when you have some solid details." The lawyer said.

Olivia rolled her eyes, some lawyers these days. She stood up and turned around with Elliot to exit when she saw his face. After almost three years, there was Trevor Langan right in front of her eyes.

"Excuse me." Olivia said, mainly to Elliot before quickly brushing past Trevor and exiting as fast as she could. Trevor looked behind him, surprised at who he just saw.

"Was that Olivia I just saw?" He asked.

Elliot nodded and brushed past him as well, finding Olivia right outside the interrogation room to observe.

"Hey, there she is! Good job softening him up out there, Liv. Works every time right before you bust 'em up." Fin said, patting Olivia's back.

She stayed completely silent, not saying a word to anyone. Not even moving. She was clutching on to the edge of the two way mirror, trying not to frustrate herself too much in front of everyone on her first day.

"That's Trevor." She said angrily.

"I know Liv, I'm sorry about that, I should have told you that he's working around here a lot." Elliot said softly.

"I haven't seen him in three years, that's how much he doesn't care. And this isn't about me." Olivia sighed, still trying to keep her frustration from showing as she watched Trevor and Ryan intently.

"Then whose this about, Liv?" Fin asked.

"Trevor is Elaine's dad, Fin." Elliot said for Olivia.

"Detectives, Warner's got something for you." Cragen  
stated, then left once again.

"Let's go Stabler." Olivia said flatly, waiting for him to direct her where to go.

Elliot sighed and nodded. He wasn't going to mess with her right now.

"Hey Elliot, oh you brought in a new face. I'm Melinda Warner." Melinda smiled, shaking Olivia's hand.

"Olivia Benson." She said for about the tenth time today.

"So what have we got?" Elliot asked.

"Well of course, you were right, she was raped, but according to the autopsy, she was raped after the murder. There was no sign of female ejaculation found, which happens almost ninety eight percent of the time sexual intercourse occurs.'' Melinda read off of her clipboard.

"So Ryan lied to us." Olivia though out loud.

"Did you get the semen and or baby tested?" Elliot asked hopefully.

"Yes, and both belong to him. An open shut case  
" Melinda said.

"What about the knife wound to the chest?" Olivia asked.

"Made by a kitchen knife blade. The knife was freshly washed, and the only finger prints found on it were Owen's." Melinda answers.

"Alright. Thanks Mel." Elliot said.

* * *

"Pleasure meeting you, Melinda." Olivia smiled, hugging her thoughtfully.

"Guess what, Ryan? We've got proof that you lied to us. The baby and the sperm left in Sarah's body." Olivia said as she entered the interrogation room.

"Olivia, I'm not done in here, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Trevor ordered rudely.

"Not like you haven't before, Trevor, but sorry, I'm not done either. You also lied about the murder. Sarah was murdered with a freshly washed kitchen knife with only your fingerprints found on it, before the rape." Olivia said, her voice getting louder after every word she spoke.

"What! That can't be true!" Ryan shot up out of his chair and over to the window, avoiding eye contact with Olivia.

"Then why can't you look at me, Ryan? Is the guilty really that obvious in your eyes? DNA doesn't lie, Ryan, but apparently you do." Olivia said softly but still intimidating, joining Ryan over by the window.

"Alright Benson, that's enough." Trevor stated harshly, standing up and grabbing Olivia's arm, spinning her around to face him.

Olivia quickly wriggled out of his strong grip and looked him deadly in the eyes.

"I thought I told you a long time ago not to touch me." Olivia spat sarcastically.

Cragen decided then to open the door to the interrogation room to break up the fight.

"Trevor! You're out of here. My two detectives found some reliable evidence, now it's time for you to let them do their job."

Trevor never stopped staring down at Olivia while he was being lectured by the captain. He took a sharp breath and swiftly left the interrogation room.

* * *

"Liv! Wait up!" Elliot called out before Olivia left the precinct.

"Elliot, if this is about Trevor, then please, save it for tomorrow. I need to go pick up Elaine from daycare." Olivia sighed sadly, this was definitely not her best first day.

"No, this was actually about Elaine, I mean... you never called, and I miss her a lot. And when you said that she's been calling for me, that means she misses me too." Elliot pointed out, not to mention he missed Elaine too, and Olivia.

"Do you want to come with me to go get her?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Elliot laughed; he sounded so desperate.

"Ok then, let's get out of here." Olivia smiled.

Elliot mentally had a short party and then followed her out of the precinct and down to her car.

"I've got to admit though, Elliot. You are by far the sweetest man I have ever met when it comes to Elaine. She adores you and its obvious you adore her just as much." Olivia said.

"Well, it wasn't hard on my part. She is the most beautiful girl... next to you, that I've ever seen." Elliot said softly.

Olivia smiled shyly at him and then focused on the road. The rest of the ride there was silent, but it wasn't a long ride to begin with, so they were there in a heartbeat.

"Let's go get the little munchkin, then" Elliot chuckled, unbuckling his seat belt and jumping out of the car, then letting Olivia out on her side.

He walked with her over to the front door and let her enter first before he did. When he walked in, there were a few kids sitting in chairs waiting for their parents, being watched by a lady behind the front desk.

"Hey Judie, how are you today?" Olivia asked the nice woman.

"Hello, miss Benson. I'm great, some of the kids have been asking for you, they thought that you actually worked here yesterday! Oh... who's your friend?" Judie asked, looking over Elliot up and down.

"Elliot Stabler, nice to meet you, ma'am." Elliot smiled, reaching over the counter and shaking her hand.

"Is Elaine ready to head out?" Olivia asked Judie.

"Oh yes, she's been waiting for about an hour now, she's been ignoring all of her friends. Guess she's gotten used to you picking her up earlier. I'll go get her." Judie disappeared into the tot room to go get Elaine.

A few seconds later a small girl came walking out, her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face. But once she saw Elliot's face she was all better, running towards him.

"Elly back! I miss you a lot! Up up!" Elaine cried.

Elliot looked down at Elaine and smiled. He didn't want to confuse Judie, so we just went along with the Elly act and lifted Elaine up onto his hip.

"What's up, sweet pea?" Elliot cooed brightly.

"Why you and mommy late?" She dodged.

"We're not late, lovebug. Mommy just gets out of work later because of he'd new job." Olivia explained.

"Oooh. I hungry!" Elaine whined.

"You're always hungry when I see you, huh?" Elliot laughed.

"Yah, I always hungwy, mommy calls me piggy." Elaine giggled.

"Well miss piggy, how about, you, me, and mommy go and get some food, eh?" Elliot grinned, bouncing her up and down on hip just like he did a week ago.

"Munchies." Elaine whispered and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go get some munchies. Come on, Liv, you gonna join?" Elliot asked Olivia, who was busy talking with Judie.

"What? Oh sure, let's go." Olivia smiled down at Elaine.

"Bye miss Judie!" Elaine waved over Elliot's shoulder.

"Bye sweetheart, see you tomorrow." Judie waved back.

Olivia waved as well and turned around, opening the door so Elliot could keep hold of Elaine.

"Alright sweet pea, in we go!" Elliot cheered, slowly swinging Elaine in the car and setting her down softly in her car seat as she erupted in a fit of giggles.

''Elly! You throw me!'' Elaine squealed.

Elliot smiled and closed the car door. He rushed over to the front seat to let Olivia in, then went over to the other side and got in himself.

"So what do you want for dinner, baby?" Olivia asked Elaine as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I want noodles." She requested softly.

Elliot turned slightly in his seat to see why Elaine was so quiet all of a sudden. Elliot smiled at what he saw. Elaine had her head against the window, her breath slightly fogging the glass then fading away, with her eyes closed and her mouth wide open.

"OK, she wants noodles. Let me guess, spaghetti?" Elliot guessed.

"You're getting good at this." Olivia laughed.

"Well I know of this little Italian place that makes the best spaghetti that she will just love. My best friend took me there after my first day on the job, it only seems fair to take you." Elliot said.

"Alright, fair enough. So where am I heading?" Olivia asked.

Elliot and Olivia spent the whole ride giving and following directions, and having small talk in between both. When they reached the place, Olivia got out and went the other side of the car to wake up Elaine while Elliot went in and got them some seats.

"Elaine, boo boo it's time to get up. Elliot wants to get you some noodles because he heard that you love noodles." Olivia said softly, smoothing down her daughters dark brown hair.

"OK." Elaine smiled plainly, hopping up into Olivia's arms.

Elliot was already waiting for them inside, so when Olivia and Elaine entered Elliot and some waitress showed them to their seats.

"Hi my name is Savannah and I will be your server tonight, oh, would you like me to bring a high chair over for this little one?" Savannah asked, pointing her pencil down at Elaine.

"No! I sit on cushy seat cause I a big girl." Elaine protested, bouncing up and down on the booth.

"Actually, could you just bring one over just in case?" Olivia laughed, putting her hands down on Elaine's shoulders to settle her down.

"Sure, I'll bring that right away. So while I'm at it can I start you guys off with something to drink?" Savannah smiled.

"Oh sure. I'm pretty sure this one wants chocolate milk, huh?" Olivia asked Elaine who nodded ecstatically.

"OK, and I'll just have some iced tea." Olivia said kindly.

"And I'll take some sprite." Elliot said as well.

"Alright. I'll be right back with that chair and those drinks." Savannah said, setting down two menus and a children's menu down on the table.

"Elly you get noodles too?" Elaine asked.

Elliot laughed and set down his menu along with Olivia.

"No, I'm actually going to have some cheesy alfredo, which is actually just like noodles just with cheese instead of tomato sauce." Elliot said.

"Wow how weird, I was thinking the same thing." Olivia stated.

"Well what do you know?" Elliot gasped, earning a laugh from Elaine.

"Okay... here are your drinks, and I've got one high chair just in case for this little cutie." Savannah said in a high pitched voice towards Elaine.

"That's s'ok, but I weally don't need it." Elaine said matter-of-factly.

"Aww you're so sweet. You two have a lovely daughter." Savannah complimented.

Elliot put down his drink abruptly and choked back a laugh while Olivia went bug eyed on him. They couldn't believe they just called Elaine his daughter. Although it did look legitimate, with her having the brown hair and the pale eyes just like he, and Trevor, had.

"Oh thank you, but if you live with her, you would soon realise that that is such an understatement." Elliot joked. Savannah laughed and shook her head, picking up her pencil again.

"So have we figured out what we are having?" Savannah asked.

"Um, yes we have. So for the 'cutie', she will be having spaghetti with no meat in her sauce, and us two would both like some alfredo." Elliot ordered.

"OK, thanks so much, and your orders should be ready in a few minutes."

"Tank you!" Elaine said loudly.

"You're welcome, cutie pie." Savannah cooed.

* * *

"Ok, Elaine, what to do now... let's think." Elliot said, putting his fingers on his chin.

"I want ice cweam!" Elaine requested.

Elliot opened his mouth wide and pretended to look surprised. And just as always, to ruin the moment, there goes his phone ringing.

"It's not mine." Olivia mimicked him from last week.

"Haha, very funny... Stabler." He answered.

"Elliot, listen I need you and Olivia down here at the precinct now. We've got a new case and we are deciding two people to send undercover." Monique said into the phone.

"Well I'm already with Liv now, but her daughter is here with us." Elliot complained while Elaine played with the tie on around his neck.

"Then bring her with you, do something. Look, all I know is, is that if you're not here in minutes, captain will have yours and Olivia's asses on platters." Monique warned.

Elliot groaned and hung up the phone.

"Looks like Elaine's coming with us." Olivia sighed.

"Evidently. You ready for your first ride along, sweet pea?" Elliot asked the child.

Elaine shrugged her shoulders at Elliot and looked at him like he grew seven extra heads, what did that even mean?

* * *

"Alright hold the applause, we're here." Elliot called out as Monique, Fin, and John crowded around Elliot and Olivia.

"Aww. Look at this precious thing!" Monique gushed.

Elaine once again had fallen asleep in the car, and this time Olivia just didn't have the heart to wake her up. She didn't trust the city to behave itself with Elaine alone in the car, so she brought her inside, her eyes still daintily shut, like a little princess... except for the little amount of drool she had on the hand she covered Elliot's shoulder with.

"I was right Liv, almost as beautiful as you." Fin whispered, brushing Elaine's hair out of her face.

"Mazel tov on the beautiful daughter, Olivia." Munch congratulated.

"Thanks you guys, but um gonna see if I can put her somewhere where we won't wake her." Olivia said softly.

"I'll take her in my office." Cragen suddenly appeared.

Olivia looked up at him and nodded in thanks as he lifted the girl out of her arms and walked in to his office with her.

"OK, let's get back to business everyone." John called out, clapping his hands together and escorting everyone to the center of the room where a large chalkboard with pictures attached to it stood.

"Alright. Damian Hartmen and Ana Hartmen, both thirty two loving in Denver Colorado with their six year old daughter Lisa and their fourteen year old son Toby. Their latest victim, Kimberly Woods, age twelve, involved in a sex trafficking link right after she was attacked and abducted." Fin and Munch explained together.

"So our plan is this, two people it has to be a man and a woman, due to the fact that same-sex couples are frowned upon in many cities in Colorado, will go undercover into the neighborhood with two children of different age groups, like Lisa and Toby." Munch instructed.

"So we've narrowed it down to three groups. Me and Monique, who bring two foster children along with us. Me and Olivia, who bring her daughter and one foster child. And lastly Olivia and Elliot, who bring Elaine, and a foster child along with them." Fin explained.

"Wait wait wait, hold up a minute. Who said my daughter should be allowed to go into an undercover open with me?" Olivia asked.

"I did." Trevor announced, from the back of the room.

Olivia turned around and looked him dead in the eyes. That son of a bitch, she was going to kill him.

"You dumbass, do you know how dangerous that is?! She could get hurt, let alone killed! I know that your ass doesn't care about her but," Olivia started.

"But noting, Olivia! She's a kid, you can have another! And if you bring any other child in they would be in just as much danger. Besides, nobody cares about her, I told you in the first place to get rid of it." Trevor laughed at her, coming up into the pit of the group and getting face to face with Olivia.

"You're a liar, Trevor. Everyone in this goddamn room that has seen that girl had already shared an inseparable bond with her. Just because I wouldn't let you jump into my pants every other minute doesn't mean you have to take your jealousy out on our daughter!" Olivia yelled furiously. Elliot and Fin both walked over to stand behind her, kind of like a bodyguard would.

"Oh trust me bitch, I'm not jealous." Trevor sneered.

"What'd you just call her?" Elliot asked, moving up closer to Trevor. He was ready to explode all over him, his rage controlling every part of him until the only thing he could see was red, like the total hothead he was.

"I called her a bitch, Stabler. Got a problem with that? Well you shouldn't. I'm positive that you've already experienced her in bed, so you know that she fucks just as bad as a dog." Trevor growled.

The only thing Trevor had time to do after that was take a breath before Elliot's fist was colliding with his nose. Trevor instinctively hit back, earning Elliot a punch right in the lower lip, but the only thing that did to Elliot was made him even more mad.

Elliot grabbed a hold of Trevor's shoulders and threw him to the ground and continued to strike him repeatedly, left and right, side to side. But Trevor did put up one hell of a fight, leaving quite a few good marks on Elliot as well. And that's what frightened Elaine, as she watched in shock as the random man started hurting Elliot.

"Elliot, stop! You're hurting him, god don't kill the man!" Olivia screamed, trying to pry Elliot off of Trevor. Honestly she couldn't care less if Elliot killed him, she just didn't want him going to jail.

"LANGAN GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW BEFORE I HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" Cragen boomed, bending over, grabbing Elliot, and throwing him off of Trevor.

"Elllyyy!" Elaine cried louder than she ever had, her voice getting higher and higher.

Elliot and Olivia looked over to Elaine and rushed to her aide, both forgetting about the damage done on Elliot and Trevor. Even as Elliot picked her up and bounced her up and down like she always loved when he did, nothing stopped her heartbreaking sobs.

"What's wrong, sweet pea?" Elliot asked.

"You hit that bad guy and bad guy hit you and it scare me!" Elaine cried, resting her head on Elliot's shoulder, her sobs getting louder, with more screaming now than crying.

"Elaine, baby I need you to calm down. I'm alright, OK? So is that man, so is mommy, and so are you. Now come on princess, breath in deep for me, in and out." Elliot soothed her.

Fin and Monique decided to join Elliot and Olivia in cheering Elaine up as well, while Cragen and Munch handled Langan.

Elaine's sobs soon grew down to tears, then the tears slowly faded away as well, and now she was silent, but still clinging on to Elliot fearfully.

"Elaine, lovebug, come here." Olivia commanded her daughter lovingly so Elliot could go wipe the blood away from his lip and the little amount he had coming from his nose.

Elaine crawled her way off of Elliot's lap and over onto Olivia's, cuddling up with her and sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"OK, guys Trevor's gone, can we please get back to business!" Munch called out.

Olivia, Fin, and Monique all walked their way back over to the center of the room again, this time with Elaine asleep in Olivia's arms.

"OK, back to where we were in the conversation. And after this sudden series of events, Olivia. I do think, for the best interest of Elaine, that you go undercover with Elaine this time around, because she needs your support and I think it would be quicker yo catch this guy with a toddler on the loose." Cragen instructed.

Olivia sighed and nodded, now was not the time to argue.

"OK, so it's settled, Olivia and Elaine. So, Fin, Elliot, who wants to be Olivia's wife?" Munch said, half joking half serious.

Both Elliot and Fin shot their hands up like rockets, causing Olivia to roll her eyes and laugh, like she said to Elliot last week, when you a girl in a squad of guys...

"I'll take Elliot." Olivia said.

"Damn it! Its because he's white, isn't it?" Fin joked.

"No, Elaine would just go hysterical if one day she saw Elliot and then the next we were gone." Olivia defended, that, and Olivia would miss him terribly as well.

**"OK then, tomorrow, eight thirty A.M., have everything packed." Cragen announced, finally ending the meeting and letting everyone go home.**

* * *

**Whoa! Wow! Dang fifteen hours on a plane, I just realized you can write a lot of words! Lol, I'm on a layover right now, have to leave for the airport in another hour, so I published this for you! Welp, this is it for a while, I've got to go spend half the summer teaching kids how rock climb and get in touch with nature, then I've got two months (late July-mid August) of brutal dance and vocal classes EVERY DAY! I guess you can say that I am "preparing myself to work with others after high school in the real world". I don't know, I'm just spending the summer doing what I love. But I will right in my notebook every night before I go to sleep, so when I get back to L.A. I'll have a ton of stuff for you all! OK, I'm gonna go back to sleep, HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! (Story reference!) :):):)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Olivia?" Elliot called.

"Yeah, El?" Olivia sighed.

"Do you mind if we could just stop by my place? I could just grab a few things then pack my bag for the trip tomorrow, and come right back. I mean, it would seem a lot easier to do than for me to get up at four in the morning, pack my bag, then drive all the way over to your place at five, which would wake up god knows how many people." Elliot offered with a smile.

"Yeah, that's true. Alright... but make it quick, I want to get Elaine home and give her a quick bath before she really passes out." Olivia rushed, turning left on the street over to his apartment.

"Understandable. OK, I'll only take two minutes." Elliot quickly hopped out of the car and jogged over to the front door of the building, then ran his way up the steps to his apartment and to his bedroom.

He packed up pretty much every piece of clothing he had, having no time to sort out what he needed or didn't, then ran in to the bathroom and got all of his necessities out from there as well, and then finally he took out one small overnight bag and grabbed some pajamas out from his suitcase for tonight. He then rushed all the way over to the front door, but before he left he noticed something on his couch over to the other side of the room. Then it came back to him, he remembered, the day after the fourth of July, Elliot had gone out and actually gotten a stuffed bear specially made for Elaine.

He even named the bear after Elaine for when he would give it to her, so she would know that her name was sewn into his head. The bear was so special, because when Elliot went over to this little shop to get it made, they asked him what he wanted the bear to look like, and the man had said that he could make it look like a real person in bear form. So Elliot gave the man all the facial features Elaine had, the light blue eyes, the cute rosy cheeks, the small nose. Every part of the bears face was like taking Elaine and sewing her up as a bear.

Elliot smiled and walked over to the couch and grabbed the stuffed animal. Then, he finally made his way downstairs and back to Olivia's car. He opened the door to the back seat and shoved the suitcase onto the floor, then went over to the front and put his overnight bag and Elaine's bear on his lap.

Olivia looked over to him then smiled, and started the car. She noticed the bear in his arms the minute he got in and she rolled her eyes, she swore, Elaine was never going to learn the word no around Elliot, he would give her everything and then a little more. She couldn't see the bears face though, so she didn't know why it would be so special to Elaine when she received it.

"What's with the bear? Need a cuddle buddy at night?" Olivia joked.

"No, but if I did I've got the best stuffed buddy ever in the backseat." Elliot shot back, pointing to Elaine.

"Oh, I see. So then the bear is for Elaine, right? Because if you don't need it, and I'm too old for teddy bears, that leaves one more." Olivia chuckled, throwing her head back towards Elaine as she drove.

"Wow you're good. You should be a detective." Elliot kidded.

"Too late on that shot, buddy. Where did you think I got my mad skills from? I go to work every day." Olivia smiled.

Olivia turned one more corner and pulled in to the parking garage of the apartment, then took the keys out and got out of the car to wake Elaine up.

"Elaine, baby wake up. Lets get you inside and ready for bed, OK buggy?'' Olivia soothed.

Olivia started gently rubbing Elaine's cheek up and down until she slowly woke up and nudged Olivia's hand farther up like a dog. Olivia laughed and bent down to kiss Elaine's nose, then she unbuckled her and lifted her swiftly out of the seat, then closed the car door. Elliot was all set when Elaine was out, so the three all went up to the apartment together.

When they arrived inside, Elliot set his suitcase down right at the door, the places the stuffed bear right in front of it. He placed his overnight bag on the center of the coffee table, then helped Olivia with Elaine over in Elaine's room.

"She's too tired to bathe right now, we'll be up early enough tomorrow to give her a bath I'm sure, though. Hey Elliot, could you go get a nightgown or something out of the third drawer of the dresser over there." Olivia requested softly, she didn't want to wake Elaine up, so she had to be extra quiet.

Elliot nodded and walked over to the dresser and opened the third drawer, looking over the selection of clothing. He finally pulled out a tiny little Minnie Mouse onesie for her and handed it over to Olivia.

"Thank you. Ok, here we go baby, I got some 'feeties' for you." Olivia cooed as she lifted up Elaine's legs one by one on the bed and hoisting the pajamas up onto her body.

"There we go, all comfy, ready for bed." Olivia smiled down at her sleeping daughter and lifted her up, pulling the covers on the bed back and setting Elaine down in small thing. She pulled the covers back up to her chin and let the blankets mold into place.

"Goodnight, lovebug. See you bright and early tomorrow morning." Olivia whispered, bending down and kissing Elaine's forehead.

Elliot looked over to Elaine's sleeping form and couldn't help but smile at her. Her arm had already moved out of its original spot to behind her head, her other arm cradling a stuffed monkey and the stuffed puppy Elliot had given her. He walked over to the edge of the bed and knelt down next to Olivia, taking Elaine's small hand in his large ones. He stoked his thumb over the palm of her hand soothingly.

"Goodnight, sweet pea." Elliot whispered and let go of her hand to bend down and kiss her cheek faintly.

Olivia walked back into the living room from the kitchen with two mugs full of hot coffee, one for her and one for Elliot. He was sitting on the couch, reading over the profiles for their undercover operation. Olivia handed him one of the cups an sat down next to him an looked over the papers with him.

"Olivia and Elliot Whitney, married for three years with two daughters: Elaine and Chloe Whitney." Olivia read.

"OK, so Elaine is two and Chloe is one. We've been getting busy, Liv." Elliot laughed.

"Shut up!" Olivia whisper shouted and slapped his bicep.

"So this Chloe girl, she will be at the precinct by seven, we have to be there by six thirty." Elliot informed, sipping his hot coffee along with Olivia.

"Well crap, then this coffee wasn't a good idea after all." Olivia thought out loud.

"Yeah, man. Oh well, coffee never works on me, I sleep anyways." Elliot chucked guilty.

"Same here... alright, you can take my bed tonight, I'll go get some sheets for the couch." Olivia stood up and turned.

"Ooooh no you don't, Benson! This is your house, you get the bed." Elliot insisted as she grabbed some sheets and a blanket from a cabinet in the hallway. She turned around towards him and he grabbed the sheets out of her hands for the couch.

"Oh please, El. You're a guest, a male one, at it. You deserve to be comfy." Olivia sighed and smiled, resting her hand on his bicep. But the charming trick didn't work on him, it was a close call, though.

"You're right. I'm only a guest, for one night, I can live with one couch. So either you go into the bedroom by yourself and sleep in your bed and let me be, or I go in there with you. Take your choice." Elliot warned.

Olivia looked up into his eyes, still not giving up the fight. But she had to admit, sleeping with Elliot... not a bad punishment. But she didn't want to do it out of pity, or because she refused to sleep in bed for the sake of his back.

"Alright fine, but you're gonna have a screwed up back tomorrow." Olivia shrugged, getting ready to turn into her room, until Elliot grabbed one of her wrists and turned her around to face him. The proximity between them shocked Olivia, how she was suddenly so close to him, basically on him.

"I can take it, one night, right?" Elliot whispered in her ear.

Olivia put her hand in his chest to steady herself before she fell and looked up at Elliot. He loved it when she did that, looked up to him with those beautiful brown, sparkling eyes.

It could have only been a minutes, maybe even a second long, but the next thing that happened had felt like a lifetime. Elliot slowly backed her up into the wall of the hallway, put two fingers under her chin and lifted her face up to him, then bent down and kissed her. He couldn't help but do it, the sight of her was already driving him nuts, but her scent, her taste, so far, it felt like life itself, just perfect and fitting. He just barely swiped his tongue over her bottom lip and she allowed for him to enter, battling his tongue for dominance. This time he was too strong and won, but he didn't take advantage of his permission to her mouth. He took his sweet slow time, dropping the sheets onto the floor and wrapping Olivia's legs around his waist, lifting her up into his arms, just like Elaine, just a lot more...um...yeah.

He stumbled his way over to her bedroom and kicked the door quietly, making sure not to wake Elaine. He laid Olivia down on the bed, never breaking the kiss, and cupped her face into his strong hands. Olivia reluctantly pulled away though, out of breath completely. Now the only only thing that you could hear was heavy breathing echoing each other.

Elliot still had his hands on her face though, rubbing his rough thumbs over her soft smooth cheeks. She wrapped both hands around his forearm, playing with the small hairs going up and down his arms. Elliot smiled and bent down again to kiss her. She let go of his forearm and snaked her arms around his neck, while Elliot's hands found their way to her slim waist.

Before anything too terrible happened, though Olivia shook her head softly, lifting her hands to Elliot's chin, lifting his face a couple centimeters away from her. At first he though she was just playing with him, so he just smiled and pulled his way down to her again, but when she lifted his lips off of hers again, this time harder and faster, he got the picture.

"No El, not yet. I just met you... and I really like you... I just don't need you leaving after tonight like all the others did." Olivia said weakly, her hands playing with his tie.

Elliot smiled sadly at her, and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and stroked her smooth cheeks again.

"Liv... I'm not leaving anytime soon, and especially not tomorrow, I've got a job with you tomorrow, but I'm not ready to leave... you're right, we did just meet... but I think I'm addicted to being around you and Elaine, it gives me a new strength, not with force, but to just hold you or Elaine the way I've been able to, I feel like I'm king, and you are my queen, Elaine my little princess, the damsel in distress, that I will do anything to protect. That's why I've been waking up every morning ever since last week, just hoping to hear from you again. I've come this far with you, Olivia, no going back on you, I promise." Elliot smiled, kissing her softly one more quick time, then sitting up and pulling her up along with him and sitting her in lap, holding her like a baby, rocking her back and forth, kissing her shoulder every once in awhile. The action just felt so normal to them, it was almost scary.

"I'm gonna go put the sheets on the couch, if you don't mind. I just thought I'd give you some alone time." Elliot suggested.

Olivia closed her eyes and nodded, grinning at him as she felt her body be lifted up then set back down on her bed, then she heard the door faintly shut. Olivia sighed and sat up in her bed, looking over to the mirror over her dresser. She studied her facial features carefully, her flushed cheeks and puffy lips were a dead giveaway to kissing Elliot.

She slowly got up and padded her way over to her dresser, pulling out an over sized t shirt and some shorts then sitting back on the bed.

Elliot opened the door to Olivia's room again, this time walking shirtless with grey sweat pants hanging on his waist. He sat back down next Olivia, her laying her head in his lap and everything else lingering on the bed with the rest of her body. She looked up at the tattoo on his arm and traced it intently.

"You never told me you were in the military." Olivia said softly, tracing the ink with her fingertips.

"I didn't want to talk about it with you, it was a tough time for me." Elliot sighed.

Olivia sat up in the bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm a good listener." Olivia offered.

Elliot chucked and kissed her cheek. He sighed once again, he hated the memories, but Olivia deserved to know.

"When I was seventeen, my girlfriend... she came up to me one day and told me that she was pregnant, with my baby. And at first I was reluctant about it, because we only had sex once, and we had used a condom, but hey, condoms break. So when I told my dad... he started hitting me, telling me I was an idiot for ruining my life like that. And since I'm catholic, my dad made me propose to her, he was determined to get me to learn a lesson from my carelessness. So she said yes, but when the baby came on February 22nd, the nurse came up to us and asked for the name, Maureen, and then they were identifying the mother and father. Of course they got Kathy right, but then the nurse looks at me and asks 'Donovan Farrell?' Donovan was my best friend in high school... I wanted to kill him so bad, I almost did when he came to see Maureen, and then a week later, the acceptance letter came, I didn't have anything else..." Elliot balled up his fists, his anger getting the better of him already. He had to look away from Olivia it was so bad, he needed to break something, and god, Olivia would be the last person that he would lay hands on.

"Oh my gosh. El, I am so sorry! God, that must have been so hard on you, I can only imagine what it would be like to have Elaine and then get her taken away from me. I would be devastated... I don't even know how you're getting along so well without her." Olivia gushed, hugging him tightly. Any anger he had felt quickly soared away like water vapor as she clung to him. Her touch was just so soothing and addicting, it was unreal to him.

"It's alright, Livvie. It wasn't your fault anyway. Besides, now I have you and Elaine, and I still get to go see Maureen every once in awhile. I go visit her every year for her birthday. She just turned eleven, and I'm still very close to her, she calls Uncle El, I just have to make sure that I'm as far away from Donny as possible, and that I don't run in to Kathy all of a sudden. But it all turned out alright." Elliot smiled at her.

He lovingly kissed the top of her head and ran his hand up and down her back in a slow peaceful motion. Olivia sighed and sat up a little more, looking him in the eyes.

"Well, now that you've come clean about the whole marines situation I guess it's my turn for a confession..." Olivia said softly.

"I'm a good listener." He joked and elbowed her playfully.

"Well there is actually a lot that you don't know about me... But I guess I can just start with the hardest part. Long story short I'm the product of a rape, my mother has always hated me, and has been an alcoholic since I was three and my facial features started to grow out... She said I looked just like my father, a pathetic good for nothing loser." Olivia confessed with a couple tears in her eyes.

Elliot's mouth was partially hung open at her words. He would've never guessed that a woman so sweet was the victim of an abusive alcoholic was sexually assaulted. She was so motherly and ambitious and nurturing to every soul, and she was so motherly to her own daughter. It was just unbelievably shocking to him.

"Oh Livia, that is so terrible! You deserve so much more than what your mother had done and said to you in your childhood. But hey, look who it has made you become, Liv. Now you're incredibly smart, loving, charismatic, and Olivia, you are such a wonderful mother yourself! Don't you ever forget that in your entire life. No matter where you came from or what your mother did to you, you came out a survivor. And you came out with a beautiful and charming little girl, who adores you beyond comparison. And if it took all the pain that you had to live through, so be it... Because I would never want you to change." Elliot encouraged. He saw the little sparkle in her eyes after he said all those words, the little fire come out inside of her. He saw the tears of joy slowly falling to her cheeks as she listened and her smile grew wider and wider after every sentence. He saw the real Olivia bubble up to the surface and come out of her little shell.

"Thank you, El. That means so much for you to say that... But you don' t know the half of what I've been through." Olivia mumbled into his chest as she embraced him.

"Well, I'm here whenever you want tell me... but right now what you need is rest. We've got a long day ahead of us. Alright, I'll just go lay on the couch now. Goodnight, Liv." Elliot said softly, placing her body down onto the mattress and resting her head on her soft pillow.

"Hey Elliot." Olivia smiled weakly before he left.

Elliot looked down at her with a curious face until she sat up in the bed and grabbed on to the collar of his shirt, pulling him swiftly down to her lips as she gave him one more slow sweet kiss. Elliot smiled foolishly as she let go of him, then he reached up for her face, place his hands on either side of her face, and kissed her forehead before he left.

"Night, Livia." Elliot whispered.

* * *

"Elli! Elli pwease wake up... Elli!" Elliot woke up to a heartbreaking plea for him and a constant tugging at his arm which was dangling off of the couch.

Elliot sat up and wiped whatever sleep he had left from his eyes, waiting for his vision to clear up before he looked around the room. The five a.m. sunrise just barely peeked through the curtains hanging on Olivia's windows, dimly lighting up the whole room, just barely enough to see anything at all. But when he looked down to the ground, what he did see almost broke his heart into a million pieces. Elaine sat on the floor, next to the couch. She was curled up into a ball rocking herself back and forth, tears running down her face and onto the floor. In her hands she squeezed the little stuffed puppy that he had given her, and she was rubbing her little thumb around the inside of the animals ear, where the soft silk was sewn in.

"Elaine? Sweetheart what's wrong? Come on, don't cry baby, nothing in the world is ever worth your tears." Elliot cooed and lifted the crying child onto his lap.

"Elli! Why you scared me like dat? I thinked you were dead!" Elaine whimpered, wrapping her small arms up around his neck.

"Dead, baby why would I be dead?" Elliot asked her as he rocked her back and forth. Once again it was doing the trick, and she was already soothed out of crying.

"Because the bad man would kill you. He was gonna take you away fwom me when I was cryin'. It happened in my dweam." The child hiccuped.

"Oh, that's what it is. Miss Elaine, did you have a bad dream? Yeah, from the sound of it I bet you did... Don't you worry sweet pea, you're alright now. I'm OK, you're OK, mommy's OK, it's all good, princess. Just breath, in and out..." Elliot soothed. The rocking her back and forth was really doing the trick, she was already half asleep.

"Yeah, that's a good girl, you just go right back to sleep... I'll be right here, you're fine... you're fine..." And then she was out like a light.

Elliot kept on mumbling reassuring words to Elaine over and over and over again for the next ten minutes, making sure she was fast asleep and at peace. He rocked her and rocked her until he felt her go completely limp in his arms, sleep taking over her body for the time being. Elliot stayed still. He knew that he wasn't getting back to bed anytime soon. He only had another half hour before he and Olivia had to wake up and start packing her and Elaine's things for the trip. And he didn't want to wake up Elaine, his sleeping angel. She didn't even deserve to be woken up that abruptly as she was at god knows what time. It was his unnecessary action against Trevor that caused this, and he felt absolutely terrible about causing this little princess fear.

"Find your best stuffed buddy, did you?" Elliot heard a soft voice whisper.

Elliot cocked his head around to see Olivia leaning against the wall, smiling at Elliot and Elaine. She pushed herself upright and waltzed her way over to them, then sat down next to Elliot on the couch. She smiled at Elliot and ran her fingers through Elaine's soft chestnut hair. She giggled quietly when she felt her daughter nudge her head farther into Olivia's hand.

"My baby." Olivia whispered with a smile.

"She had a nightmare, Liv... About Trevor." Elliot said gruffly.

He put his head down into his head and rubbed his eyes. 'Be a man, El. You don't cry over little girls' Elliot thought to himself. 'Unless she's my little girl... God I feel terrible!' He felt Olivia's arms snake around his waist as she rocked him back and forth this time. Funny, usually- it should be- the other way round, with Elliot comforting his girls, telling them both that it would all be alright, and that they had him to rely on, not him relying on Olivia.

"And I know you're blaming yourself for it. But El, it takes two to start a fight. This wasn't just your fault, you were just sticking up for me. Trevor was the one being the inconsiderate prick that just had to talk trash about me to get you upset. Don't play into his tricks, Elliot. You're stronger than he is... both in here, and in here." Olivia grinned, pointing to his bicep and his brain. Elliot caught her wrist as she was bringing her hand down from his hand and kissed it tenderly.

"I know, Olivia... I know. But, her face... it breaks my heart to see tears fall out of those beautiful brown eyes. Just like it hurts when tears come from yours. But when tears come from your eyes, all I want to do is hold you. I want to tell you that I'll be there for you, that everything is OK. But with Elaine... all I want to do is murder whoever hurt her so much as to make her cry, especially if I was even partially involved in causing her heartache." Elliot said softly, looking down at Elaine's sleeping face.

"Elliot, please. Don't beat yourself up! You see what you're doing right now? Do you see who you are holding in your arms as we speak? El, she's in your arms and not Trevor's because she loves and adores you, and she trusts you. To protect her from her fears. But you can't do that when you're scared too, Elliot." Olivia pointed out.

Elaine quickly shifted her position in Elliot's lap to where she was laying on her hand that held the tiny stuffed puppy and her other hand was up to her face, her thumb shoved into her mouth. She snuggled her head up to Elliot's thigh and sighed in contempt at the strong pillow of Elliot that she had. Elliot grinned at her and nodded at Olivia, understanding completely where she came from.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Liv... Now come on, since we're both up, how about we go work on those bags of yours." Elliot sighed. He re-positioned Elaine in his arms so he was carrying bridal style as he stood. He walked her over to her bedroom, pushed the door open with his foot, walked over to the bed, and gingerly set her down.

* * *

"Alright, girls! You two ready?!" Elliot's voice echoed through the whole apartment as Olivia braided the last of the two braids and Elaine's hair.

"Why is Elli so loud when he scweams?" Elaine asked as she scrunched up her nose and covered her ears for a quick second as her mother shouted back 'Almost!'

"I don't know, lovebug. All boys scream loud." Olivia shrugged.

She snapped the hair tie into Elaine's partially wet hair and reached over to the container that said 'Laine-y's stuff' on it in sharpie. She pulled out two white hair ribbons that matched the white ribbon looping around Elaine's little sky blue chiffon dress. She quickly tied the ribbons around the hair ties on each braid like she had done hundreds of other times with Elaine, and then pulled each braid up in front of her ears. Elaine smiled at how pretty she looked and then looked at her mother in the mirrors reflection. Elaine wished that she looked half as good as her mother did, with her long thick hair that fell just over her shoulders- except for now while it was put up into a 'ballet bun' Elaine would say leaving one short strand that she had curled down- that shorter than her own.

"Mommy, why can't I be as pretty as you?" Elaine asked sweetly, just with pure curiosity.

"Awe baby! You can't be as pretty as I am because you're even prettier than mommy is." Olivia smiled at her daughter and pinched the brim of her nose playfully.

"No! You gets to wear pretty makeup and stuff and pretty smelling perfume and den I gets noting." Elaine said to her mother.

Olivia laughed at just how cute her daughter sounded, she didn't even sound the least bit jealous, like her comments were meant out to be. She sounded just as normal and kind as she would saying any other sentence. Olivia chuckled at grabbed an empty bottle of her old perfume.

"OK then, buggy. If you insist... Would you like some perfume to put on?" Olivia asked, holding up the empty bottle.

"Yes please!" Elaine cheered enthusiastically, tilting her head up and puffing her chest out just like she had seen other girls do when they put on perfume.

Olivia laughed and shook her head, pretending to spritz perfume onto Elaine. She then set the bottle back down on the counter. Elaine looked up at her shocked an felt around on her chest. Olivia laughed at the silly motion.

"It not wet, mommy." She stated surprised.

"Nope. This perfume is magic, doesn't get wet." Olivia lied. Elaine gasped quietly then looked at the bottle. She looked over to her mother pleadingly.

"You can keep it, if you'd like." Olivia smiled.

"Yay! Tank you mommy, I love you." She squealed.

"I love you too, lovebug. Now, what kind of earrings do you want?" Olivia asked, looking at her large variety of shapes, sizes, and colors.

"Duh itty bitty ones." Elaine ordered, pointing to her mother's diamond studs.

Olivia sighed and nodded, she could only hope that Elaine wouldn't play with her ears and break them. She strode back over to Elaine and set one earring on the counter and slowly placing the other into Elaine's ear. Elaine tried to stay still as Olivia put the earring into her ear, then smiled as she came up with another question for Olivia to answer.

"Hey mommy?" Elaine smiled.

"Yes baby?" Olivia grinned at Elaine.

"Are you and Elliot in love?" Elaine asked hopefully.

(Elliot)

"Are you and Elliot in love?" Elliot heard Elaine ask Olivia. Elliot smiled to himself; he had to hear the answer to this. Honestly he didn't even know the answer to that question. He wanted to say that he loved her, he really did. But he knew that it would be too soon for her, and he respected that.

"Uh, I don't think so buggy. I don't Elliot loves me all that much, babe." Olivia said to Elaine.

'Not true, Olivia! Not true!' Elliot thought.

"Why not?" Elaine asked.

"Because, lovebug, we only met last week. Boys don't fall in love that fast. Most girls don't either." But Olivia did. And when she did, she fell hard.

"But Elli's not just a boy, mommy. He calls me pwincess all duh time, and only you and pwinces call me dat. So Ell's a pwince. And dey fall in love really fast." Elaine stated matter-of-factly.

Elliot chuckled at how adorable Elaine sounded when she told Olivia that story. She really was a true princess to him, though, so if that made him some big lovable teddy bear prince, then bring it on.

"Are yoou in love wit Elli?" Elaine pressed.

Elliot perked up his ears. Moment of truth time.

"Well... I really don't know yet, babes. Like I said, I just met him, I'd like to get to know him more before I fall in love with him." Olivia answered.

Just then the door to Olivia's bathroom opened, and out came Elaine, coming into full on body contact with Elliot as she walked out. She looked up at him fearfully, thinking that it might have been Trevor coming to kidnap her, but once she saw Elliot's face she smiled and lifted her arms up so he could carry her.

"Hey, look at you! You look really pretty, sweet pea. Now you really are my princess." Elliot smiled.

"Tank you for duh compliment, Elli! I try vewy hard." She giggled.

Elliot smiled and kissed her cheek. Elaine blushed furiously and giggled. Elliot smiled and then brought his attention to Olivia, who was just walking out of the bathroom. His jaw went to the floor, he was so in shock in how good she looked. She was wearing a short v neck split joint dress that started out as jet black at the top and then at the very bottom going down few inches was where it faded to white. It ended just about mid thigh, and on her legs she had on a pair of black stockings with white heels, around one inch tall.

"Wow... Liv, you look... Uhm. Excuse me." Elliot said, taking a second to clear his throat.

"Well, OK, I'm going to take that as a compliment, El. So thank you. They said in the packet that we are supposed to be high class rich people. Something about you being the owner of some top selling business or something. Anyways, Cragen called, told me to pack nice clothes and look nice when I got to the airport so I wouldn't blow my cover. And I think this is good enough." Olivia laughed nervously.

"Good? Liv, it's amazing! You look absolutely gorgeous." Elliot smiled.

Elaine looked at Elliot and frowned, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt get his attention. Elliot looked down into her mocha eyes and laughed, she was more jealous than a housewife.

"But no one can forget how sunning you look in that dress, sweetheart." Elliot complimented/

She smiled at him and nodded her head in approval.

"OK, my lovely ladies, we are all packed. Bags are in the car, everything is set. Alright, let's head out your royal majesties. After you." Elliot set Elaine down and knelt at his feet as she past him. Olivia laughed and bowed next to him, then walked away and over to Elaine who was over by the front door.

* * *

"Hold the applause, we're here!" Elliot shouted out into the open air, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

Everyone was crowded over by the whiteboard again, reviewing what was going to happen later on in the plan. All eyes turned over to Elliot, Olivia, and Elaine walking into the precinct together.

"DANG GIRL! SOMEONE KNOW HOW TO DRESS UP!" Fin exclaimed playfully, with Munch right behind him, whistling at her.

Olivia laughed and blushed a little at the straight forward remark. She set Elaine down on the floor and walked over to the middle of the tiny herd of people, standing in the middle of the little circle. She looked over to her right and right next to Cragen, there stood who she expected to be the social worker, holding baby Chloe in her arms as she slept.

Elaine stood close to Elliot, clutching onto his leg as she looked over all of the new people in the room. It was a little nerve wracking for a girl age, to be surrounded by so many grown people that are complete strangers. The only two she recognized were the bald old man and the rapper, gangster looking one. The older one was holding her last night, and he gave her a piece of candy; he was nice. The other one was sitting next to her mom when she was crying last night, he was rubbing her back up and down, just like Olivia would do to her all the time. But everyone else was a complete stranger, and it was very intimidating. Elliot noticed how tense she was and smiled, lifting her up onto his hip.

"Awe, princess, there's nothing to be afraid of. These are all of my work buddies, they won't do anything to you." Elliot reassured her.

Elaine slowly nodded and let Elliot walk her towards the group. The second that Elliot was even near the crowd Fin, Munch, and Monique had already turned around and were all over her.

"Well, who's this precious little thing?" Monique squeaked in a mouse-like voice.

Elaine giggled and held her head in between the crook of Elliot's neck. Elliot chuckled and bounced her on his hip.

"This is Elaine, Olivia's daughter. Elaine, sweet pea, why don't you say hello. Come on, Monique won't bite, she's a very nice lady." Elliot said.

Elaine took her head out from Elliot's neck and smiled shyly.

"Hi." She stated softly.

"Well hi there, sweetheart. My name's Monique, and you're Elaine, right?" Monique smiled.

Elaine nodded at her then smiled, she was really sweet and nice.

"That's a pretty name. So how old are you Elaine?" Munch asked.

"I two." She said proudly, holding up one, then two fingers.

Munch smiled and laughed at Elaine, what a cute little girl. '**_יְשִׂימֵךְ אֱלהיִם כְּשָׂרָה רִבְקָה רָחֵל וְלֵאָה_**._** (May you be like Sarah, Rebecca Rachel, and Leah. It's a Jewish blessing of worship for children, since Munch and I are both Jews.)**_' He had chanted in his head. **'יְבָרֶכְךָ יְהוָה וְיִשְׁמְרֶךָ יָאֵר יְהוָה פָּנָיו אֵלֶיךָ וִיחֻנֶּךָּ יִשָּׂא יְהוָה פָּנָיו אֵלֶיךָ וְיָשֵׂם לְךָ שָׁלום _(May God bless you and guard you. May god show you favor and be gracious to you. May god show you kindness and grant you peace.)_**

"Really. Two is the best age to be at, you know. I wish I was still two. Then I wouldn't have to go to work all the time." Fin said to the little girl.

Elaine smiled and nodded at Fin, then looked over to Elliot and started playing with the tie on his shirt. Elliot laughed at how distracted she got and kissed her cheek, then set her down on the floor.

"Alright, everyone let's get to business! Olivia, nice to see that you followed my orders, and if I must say you do look wonderful. OK, so. All we have to do now is wait for Trevor to get back with the tickets and your house and car keys, then I'll send you four on your way. Olivia, I see that you've met Chloe, great. So introduce her to Elliot and Elaine, get her used to them, and by the time you're done with that Trevor should be here." Cragen ordered the four detectives and children.

Olivia nodded and scooped little Chloe out of the social workers arms, causing her to stir and wake up. Olivia was met with beautiful blue eyes, as shiny as a crystal. Olivia smiled as the baby giggled at Olivia, then shoved her fingers in her mouth. She defiantly wasn't a year old yet, not even close. But she was still one of the most adorable little girls ever. She had short little blonde hairs coming out from the top of her head in stray places, but still enough to cover up her whole head. She looked around five months old.

"OK, so this is Chloe, she just turned four months old. I know, you were supposed to get a twelve or thirteen month old, but your captain called me in this morning, said that he was looking at every single Chloe that we have, and that she was the one. So you know that she is still on formula, and you know how to prepare that, I'm sure. She is allergic to bees and daisies, so please be careful to have her meds for those with you at all times. Oh, and I'll just tell you this, she gets really fussy when she feels something uncomfortable or unusual, like someone staring at her or when a plane takes off, things like that." The kind woman informed.

"Oh, lucky me. OK, well thanks so much, I hope to have her back in one piece." Olivia joked.

"I hope so too! Ah, alright, here's all of her thing. I've got to get going, take care, detective." She waved as she walked away.

Olivia smiled down at the little baby in her arms, who was busy playing with the strap of Olivia's dress. Olivia giggle and gently swayed Chloe back and forth in her arms.

"You're such a silly little baby, huh? Yes you are! Silly little baby." Olivia cooed.

"So this is Chloe, huh?" Elliot asked, coming up behind Olivia and looking over her shoulder at the tiny little baby.

"Yep. Don't we just make the cutest kids, El?" Olivia joked.

Elliot chuckled and nodded, snaking his arms around Olivia so he could caress Chloe's cheek. Chloe looked up at Elliot and gurgled, then snatched her right foot up with her left hand and began to play with it. Olivia and Elliot laughed and watched as Chloe dozed into her own little world. Olivia looked down and found the baby carrier the social worker had left behind and strode over to it, then bent down and fleetly set Chloe down to go play with her feet. Olivia then grabbed the carrier by the handle and picked her up, and placed her on Fin's desk so she would be able to see her if she would have to walk away.

"I'm gonna go get Elaine, she would love to see the new baby." Olivia laughed, only half joking.

"Alright. I'll be here." Elliot said casually.

Elliot looked down at baby Chloe. She, just like any other child, was just like a breath of fresh air when you looked at her. How she didn't have a care in the world. It made his heart flutter just a little bit. Chloe stopped rocking her foot back and forth with her hands and looked up at Elliot. She absolutely hated it when people stared at her. She let out a soft cry, which kept getting louder and louder, up until the point where it hurt Elliot's ears. Elliot sighed and picked up the baby girl. 'Here we go with the morning cries' he thought.

"Now what's the matter baby Chloe? Huh? Shhh, you're fine you're fine..." He whispered, bouncing the baby up and down in his arms, just like Elaine.

Sure enough, the bouncing did it's magic and Chloe subsided. Good thing she was an easy baby to please. Just then Elliot heard footsteps coming up from behind him, so he turned around expecting it to be Olivia and Elaine. He was terribly mistaken. Up came Trevor Langan, with his usual confident strode. Elliot rolled his eyes and set Chloe down back in the carrier, so he could ball up his fists.

"Well look who it is. How are you, Langan? How are the bruises treating you?" Elliot asked, sarcasm etching his voice.

"Easy Stabler, I just came to give you your keys and tickets. Trust me, I don't want to spend more with you than I absolutely need to. Where's Liv? Where's Elaine?" He asked, like it was an everyday question for him to ask.

"Why do you care?" Elliot huffed.

"Because Elaine is mine and she always will be, Elliot. And Olivia... Olivia's just hot." Trevor smiled to himself. All he was saying was true and all, that Olivia was hot and Elaine would always would be, but honestly he was only saying it to piss Elliot off.

And it worked. It took every ounce of strength he had in his body not to pin that prick up against a wall and beat him senseless. But look what happened last time he did that. Oh well, he wasn't afraid to do it again.

"You know that's not true. You know that Elaine has only just met me a short while ago and she already loves me more than she ever loved you. And it makes you sick doesn't it? Oh, and Olivia? Trust me my friend, and believe me I know from experience... from what she can do, and you know what I mean, she deserves _so _much more than what you can, uh... 'offer'." Elliot narrowed his eyes at Trevor. He could see that that last part really pissed him off, he could see the jealousy in his eyes, the rage. It was blue on blue, man on man. But Trevor just laughed at him.

"You've got quite a temper there, Stabler. I'd hate to see you lash out at Liv with those fists." Trevor pressured. He knew that Elliot hated it when people accused him of abusing women, and especially children.

"Oh shut the hell up, you know I would nev-" Elliot started.

"Now wait just a minute, detective. Just think about it... Sure it's one thing to hit me, but in the end I'm a man. I can handle it. But Liv? Ha, she'd crack after the first punch. Face it, Elliot! You are just an accident waiting to happen, and it's not going to end pretty." Trevor threatened.

Elliot tried telling himself in his head to stay calm, that Trevor was just making things up and that it would never happen in a million years. But he felt himself cracking under the pressure he was putting himself in.

"Actually, you know... I really do wonder what it would look like if Elaine had your hand prints on her face. You know, all of the bruises, the blood, red marks... You could do that to her, Elliot. Hell, if I really wanted to, I can, too. She's tiny, still a baby... all it would take on her is a couple smacks and she's got a bruise for weeks." Trevor laughed in Elliot's face. And that's when Elliot's fuse burned up.

He grabbed Trevor by the collar of the shirt and was just about to punch him when he heard something... a gasp. But not like a big gasp like you would hear when you enter your house to find a big surprise party, it was much more choked out and shallow, like a wisp of cold air. Still clutching on to Trevor's shirt with both hands, with mostly everyone, even Chloe, watching, he looked over to his desk. Olivia stood right next to his seat, with her hands over her mouth. Thank god, she didn't have Elaine with her, but she was just as shocked. She had heard every single word Trevor had said to him. Every single disgusting odious word he said. Honestly she didn't know how Elliot didn't crack sooner, she knows she would have.

Elliot let go of Trevor's collar and turned towards his partner, quickly making his way over to her. She met him in the middle of the way, grasping onto him tightly for a brief second, then letting go and looking towards Trevor.

"How could you say those nasty things, Trevor? About your own daughter! How could you wonder what it would look like if she was battered by Elliot, which would by the way never happen. You are a disgusting pig, and I wish you the worst of luck." Olivia said just barely above a whisper.

Before Trevor could chase after her Cragen came up from behind him and turned him around. Trevor looked at the old man shocked, only guessing at what he was going to do to him.

"Trevor, you do realize that I have to report you for the endangerment of a child's welfare after what you just said, right?" Cragen said furiously.

"What? But I have done nothing at all to her, there is no proof!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Trevor, are you sure that you went through law school?! You just said, in from of at least ten people that you wonder what that little girl's face would look like if you beat her. You said that it would only take you a couple of smacks that would leave a bruise on her for weeks. You've got plenty of witnesses here."

Trevor tried to come up with something to say back but he had come up with nothing. Sadly, they were right. Trevor was absolutely busted. So instead of taking it like the real 'man' that he claims to be, he shook his head, furrowed his brow and threw the keys to Elliot's and Olivia's house and their tickets right next to baby Chloe's carrier. He then left with a gruff "This isn't over..."

* * *

**Wow, weird ending... lol. HEY GUYS! HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! I am so sad that I had to miss fireworks and stuff in America... I think it's like two days ago for you guys or something. Anyway, I got the weekend off of teaching kids so I've been calling a lot of my family, hanging out with Stella, boat riding, rock climbing, and... WRITING! yay! But Stella still has to go with the other teachers since she is from Australia and didn't miss her independence day (no worries), so I've been sticking to this account. If you guys didn't know and you're just hearing of this Stella girl, I've made a new friend on vacation and every night after I put the younger campers to bed she lets me use her laptop and we both write stories together, check them out at Suninthemorning2! OK, I think that's it... bye! :):):)**

**P.S: Oh wait! I almost forgot, sorry about the whole Munch Hebrew thing... It's just that he's Jewish, I'm Jewish... it just happened. So basically he just said a Jewish blessing that a lot of the extremely religious parents (like my mom and dad) do on the Sabbath (Friday for Jews, Sunday for Christians/Catholics) where they just tell the lord and their child(s) how special and unique they are. I made Munch do it just because he's goofy, and he is very religious like me and he thinks of all of his coworkers as his family. OK... enough of my lecture... Bye again! :):):) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Mommy look! Look at the horsie, Mommy! Mommy look!" Elaine squealed as she pointed at a big stuffed horse in the window of a souvenir shop. She was up on Elliot's hip again, Olivia hold Chloe in her baby carrier. Chloe giggled and pointed at the window as well, trying to blend in with Elaine, her 'big sister'.

The four 'Whitney's' were now past security in the John F. Kennedy airport and were waiting for their flight number to be called out. They had decided to pass time by walking around and exploring all of the shops near their designated gate, looking through windows and walking in and out of stores to see what they had. Elaine and Chloe both had stopped her at every little shop that contained stuffed animals to gawk at them, so the horse was not the first animal Elaine had gotten excited about that day.

"I see, lovebug. It's very pretty." Olivia smiled up at Elliot holding her little girl.

"Mommy, I miss my tata. I want tata." Elaine mumbled, holding her hands down for Olivia to give her the stuffed puppy that she had named tata, since in Elaine's little world, tata had meant Elliot evidently. Olivia nodded and bent down to look in the pocket of Elliot's suitcase where she had left tata. Then she found not only tata, but Elliot's other bear for Elaine. Olivia smiled fondly and looked up at Elliot with her big brown eyes, nodding her head down to the bear until Elliot got the message.

His eyes went wide as he looked down at the pocket of his suitcase in a frantic rush. His bear for Elaine still stayed untouched and unnoticed. Elliot quickly set Elaine down on the ground, much to her disagreement, and pulled the suitcase in front of him, grabbing the bear and shoving it behind his back. Elliot smiled down at Elaine, who whimpered and tried to jump up to grab Elliot's arm and pull what she thought was her puppy out of his grasp.

"Princess, I've got something better than tata. I got you a present." Elliot smiled down at her, hoping her little whine would stop, the whine that always made him drop everything and rush to her aide to save her from any sorrow. The whimper immediately stopped and she gasped in surprise, then grabbing for his arm again to find out what the present was. Elliot crouched down to her and grinned menacingly.

"You don't get the present unless you can close your eyes and count to three, OK?" Elliot laughed.

Elaine squeezed her eyes shut as fast as she could.

"One... Two... Swee!" She squealed, and when she opened her eyes the new Elaine bear was right in front of her eyes.

Elaine cheered and snatched the bear out of Elliot's hands, prancing around Chloe's little carrier with the bear. Elliot and Olivia laughed at the little girl and gave each other that look again. That 'Elliot, you're going to spoil her rotten' look.

"Elaine, what do you say?" Olivia spoke up.

Elaine stopped dancing and looked up at Elliot. She thought about the question curiously, what did she tell Elliot? With a present this big he deserved something back. She smiled suddenly and looked up at Elliot sweetly.

"Tank you so much, daddy!" She cheered.

Elliot looked over to Olivia, completely dumbfounded by the little girls words. He could not believe his ears right now, he actually had tears in his eyes. Olivia nodded at him to continue, her smile never leaving her face. Elliot turned to Elaine and grinned, bending down and capturing her in his embrace. Elaine squinted her eyes and giggled as Elliot kissed her cheek.

"You're very welcome, princess." Elliot smiled.

"Did you like my present too? Can I call you Daddy now?" Elaine asked with a hopeful gleam in her eye.

Elliot sighed happily, he loved the sound of that coming from her, and how easily it took for the word to roll of of her tongue. Besides, they were going undercover with Elliot playing Elaine's father anyways, so it wouldn't hurt for her to get some practice in.

"Of course you can, baby. Only if you want to, though." Elliot insisted.

"But I do want to! You gave me a gift and den I had noting to give you." Elaine tried to explain to him. Elliot just laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"Just being with you is a good enough present for me, Elaine." Elliot complimented, laughing as she blushed her cute little rosy blush.

As if to wreck all of the emotional drama, their flight number was called out, snapping them all out of their trances. Elaine immediately reached for Elliot when he stood back up, and Chloe giggled again when she felt her world shift upward as Olivia picked the carrier up once more. The posse of four made their way over to the gates, where Elliot showed the woman all of their passes and Olivia and Elliot showing their badges. They nodded for them to walk ahead, and to find their seats on the boarding plane. Chloe gurgled and clapped her hands as they went through the tunnel leading to the interior of the plane.

A flight attendant greeted them at the door, and offered to help them put Chloe's carrier and the rest of their luggage up and stored away. They gratefully accepted, and the attendant showed them to their seats. Once he was done putting their baggage away, he locked up the safe-type storage area and smiled down at the 'happy family'.

"Aright there we go, all done. Now the little baby gets to snuggle with mommy." The man cooed down at Chloe. Chloe whined at all the attention she was getting from the strange unknown man and swatted her hands up to get him to leave her alone. He sighed and stood back up and laughed to himself.

''Ah, children. They've never liked me." He laughed.

Olivia chuckled along with him as she snuggled Chloe up against her chest, the baby calming down instantly with Olivia's motherly touch.

"Oh, I wish I could say I understand! The babies, they just keep on coming to me." Olivia smiled.

Elaine looked over to the man Olivia was talking to curiously and frowned. Olivia was paying more attention to Chloe and the man rather than her, and she didn't like it. Still staying on Elliot's lap, she reached over to Olivia's neck and wrapped her arms around it tightly, gaining Olivia's attention.

"What's up, baby?" She asked, turning her head towards Elaine and Elliot.

"I want lovies..." She mumbled.

"And so it begins..." Olivia smiled at the flight attendant.

"I'll just leave you all to your trip. Have a nice flight." The kind man smiled.

Olivia nodded and turned attention towards Elaine, who was toying with Olivia's dress strap. She gently picked her up off of Elliot's lap, who then huffed and just decided to take Chloe away from Olivia's lap and play with her while Olivia hugged and kissed a still tired Elaine. Elaine wasn't used to waking up as early as she had to that morning, and it was already taking a toll on her mood. But soon after Olivia started to love on her and cuddle her, she was out like a light.

* * *

A measly- not- four hours and fifteen minutes later, plus a bathroom break for Elaine, the four finally ended up at their new home, staring at the front in awe. Elaine was beaming with excitement as she looked over to the large gate that lead to the backyard, which had contained both a field of soft grass, and a pool. Elliot chuckled and leaned over to Olivia.

"Oh no, here we go with the water again..." Elliot whispered.

Olivia laughed and hit Elliot playfully in the arm. Elaine turned towards Olivia and smiled, clapping her hands.

"Mommy! Look, pool! Can we go swimming!" Elaine asked as she pointed frantically at the gate to the backyard.

"Maybe, buggie. The nice man at the airport said to watch out for rain today, kind of like at home. How bout we go check out your new room, baby?" Olivia offered.

"Yeah! OOH! Is Coe (Chloe in baby language) gonna camp wit me?" Elaine stated hopefully.

"Maybe, boo boo. We'll see." Olivia smiled at Elaine's eagerness.

The four made their way up the stone steps to the new house and waited for Elliot to pull out his key, and the millisecond the door was open Elaine was out of Olivia's arms and into the newly decorated house, cheering and giggling at the new sight of the two story home. The house was amazingly beautiful. Their were plants and decorations everywhere in the marble white living room, with old and new computer generated pictures of the family were posted all over the walls. Elliot looked over to the large family photo hanging over the fireplace and pouted sadly. It was a picture of all four of the Whitney's, looking up at the sky as fireworks filled the air. It was mostly closed up on Elaine, her smiling face bringing joy to the picture and then Elliot and Olivia were kind of blurred out behind Elaine's face, both of them holding Chloe so she could see as well.

''Makes me wonder what it would really be like to have a family with you..."Elliot mumbled into Olivia's hair as she snuggled up to him, holding Chloe in her arms.

"Mommy, daddy! Room!" Elaine squealed, jumping Elliot out of his little bubble. He still felt his heart flutter at the sweet sound of her soft and carefree voice.

Olivia smiled at Elaine and handed Chloe to Elliot, grabbing Elaine's hand and walking with her up the stairs. They were greeted with a wide selection of doors leading to four different rooms. She decided to just improvise and take the door that had light pink carpet poking out from underneath. When the door opened, the two females were sucked in to a princess fiesta. There were Disney princess paintings pasted onto all four walls, Cinderella painted over Chloe's pink and blue crib, and princess Aurora painted over Elaine's new pink and purple toddler bed. There was a snow white and a Belle painted on the other two spare walls, and the wall surrounding the paintings were a light yellow, with pink flowers decorating the spare wall space. Right above the Cinderella on Chloe's wall there was a scroll painted on with the words 'A dream is a wish your heart makes...' and above Elaine's Aurora held the scroll that read 'if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true...'. There were pink and yellow toy boxes on either side of the room, and in the middle of the room between the crib and the bed held a fuzzy, white rug.

"Mommy! Pwincess Awowa is on my bed!" Elaine cheered happily, clapping her hands together.

"I see that, baby. That's great. And you get to share a room with baby Chloe." Olivia enthused.

"I know, I get baby sisters room! I'm gonna be just like you, mommy. Ima tuck her in to bed and give her good night kisses and watch her dweam and give her lovies when she cwy." Elaine grinned. Olivia chuckled and held Elaine, tighter to her chest. She wished Elaine would never grow up. But unlike the famous phrase that was written on Elaine's wall, no matter how many times she dreamed about it, her wish would never come true.

"That's very sweet, lovebug. You're such a good girl, you know that, right?" Olivia said softly.

"I know, mommy. You tell me every day." Elaine giggled.

"I know I do. Come on buggy, let's go see what Daddy and Chloe are doing." Olivia said, stepping back and closing the door to the girls' room. She turned the two of them around and started walking down the spiral staircase to go find Elliot, who was in the living room, feeding Chloe. Chloe was gurgling in her rocker on the coffee table as Elliot fed her the baby food spoonful by spoonful.

"Come on, baby Chlo, open up!" He cooed in his baby voice, twirling a spoon full of baby food in front of her mouth.

Chloe gurgled and squealed, opening her mouth hastily. Elliot gently placed the thick pink spoon into her gummy mouth. He chuckled to himself when he felt her wiggle the top of the spoon in her mouth to get all of the food into her mouth. She speedily let go of the spoon, waiting impatiently for him to put the spoon back in her mouth.

"You must have been really hungry, pretty baby." Elliot smiled down at her. By that time Olivia and Elaine had already walked in to the living room, and Elaine was struggling to get out of Olivia's arms for Elliot's love and attention. At the sound of her light pitter patter footsteps, Elliot turned around and smiled and set the spoon down on the plate of gooey food.

"Daddy!" Elaine cheered.

"Hello there, princess. How does your room look, baby?" Elliot asked and picked her up from the side of the couch, plopping her down on his lap.

"Weally pweatty. I get to share a woom wit da baby." She said proudly, reaching out in front of her to run her fingers down Chloe's soft head, just like Elliot and Olivia would do to her.

"Well that's great, sweet pea. I bet that'll be fun." Elliot grinned, bouncing her up and down slowly and rubbing circles on her back.

"Yeah. Can we go swimming now?" Elaine asked him politely.

Elliot chuckled and kissed her cheek gingerly.

"Sure, princess. Go get dressed while I finish feeding Chloe." Elliot smiled and set her down on the floor. She squealed and ran to Olivia who was at the door getting hers and Elaine's suitcases to put in their designated rooms. Elliot turned around and sighed happily, the picked the spoon back up again and continued to feed Chloe.

"Daddy! We ready!" Elaine called from the top step.

Elliot got up from the couch and walked down to the end of the white staircase. Chloe had already finished her food so after Elliot had spent a good five minutes burping her and snuggling her, she had fallen asleep in his arms. Elliot had decided to play things safe and set her back down in her carrier, and had just sat on the couch watching her sleep peacefully. He saw Elaine bending over and smiling down at him in a small one piece pink bathing suits with black hearts everywhere. There were little lacy strings at the bottom, which hung at her thighs and tickled her skin when she bumped in to them.

"Wow, you look very pretty baby. Where's mommy?" Elliot called up the stairs.

"I'm right here." Olivia called out, walking up behind Elaine. Elliot's mouth went to the floor. Olivia came out in a blood red bikini, with black lace coming down the sides of the bottoms, similar to Elaine's. The top of bikini had a bit more red than black lace, though. The only traces of black were at the hem of the cups and behind her neck and on her back where the bikini tied. She had pulled her hair up into a high pony tail, and in her arms she held two towels, one for her and one for Elaine, and some child and adult sunscreen.

"Whoa... Uhm... I have no idea what to say..." Elliot stumbled. Olivia laughed shyly and blushed slightly at Elliot's reaction to her bathing suit.

"Daddy why you no swimming?" Elaine asked curiously.

"I'm going swimming, Elaine. I just need to put baby Chloe in her crib and then get my swim trunks on." Elliot stated.

"Otay!" She yelled down the steps to him.

Olivia laughed and scooped Elaine up in her arms and walked down the stairs and stood in front of Elliot on the last step. Thanks to the height of the stair, she was finally tall enough to look him straight in the eye, even though he was still taller by two inches or three. She smiled at him with an intent stare, then slowly handed Elaine to him.

"Here. How about you take Elaine out for right now, I'll put Chloe up in her room." Olivia whispered softly, smiling seductively at him. If he was this weak at the knees just by looking at her, she might as well take advantage of it.

"Uhh... Yeah, sure. Tell me when you're done so I can go change." Elliot stuttered.

Olivia chuckled and nodded, giving him the towels and sunscreen, then leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She walked off to go get Chloe, leaving Elliot and Elaine alone together. Elaine was giggling softly in his ear while Elliot was still baffled by the heat of the kiss that he could still feel on his cheek. He looked down at Elaine in his arms curious as to why she was laughing.

"Mommy kiss you!" Elaine giggled.

Elliot laughed as well and shook his head, walking away from the stairs and into the kitchen where the sliding door to the back yard was. He opened the door slowly, still juggling Elaine in his arms.

"Why mommy no make you kiss her?" Elaine asked after Elliot closed the door.

"I don't know, sweet pea... why do you ask?" Elliot wondered.

"Because. Mommy always makes me kiss her when she kiss me!" Elaine said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. Well, I'll get mommy next time, now won't I?" Elliot joked, tickling Elaine's stomach.

The two shared a small laugh while Elliot opened the gate that lead to the pool. Inside the gate held the swimming pool, which went down to seven feet deep, a spa, and there were two tables with four chairs to each table, and around the other end of the gate, there were five lounge chairs set up with a light blue umbrella dug into the ground. Elliot walked over to one of the tables and set Elaine down on the top, right next to the towels. He picked up the children's sunscreen and squirted a little into his right hand.

"Alright, baby. Let's get some of this stuff on you so you don't get burned, OK?" Elliot said, lifting up Elaine's arm with his left hand and rubbing the sunscreen on her with his right. He finished putting sunscreen all over her exposed skin quickly, then grabbed Elaine and set her back down on the ground.

"Daddy, let's wait for mommy to come back den we'll go swimming." Elaine ordered, squinting from the sun as she walked over to the gate.

"Alright, baby. I need to go put my bathing suit on anyways." Elliot informed her, unlocking the gate for Elaine so she could wander out.

Just then the doorbell rang, Elliot could hear it from outside. He sighed and picked up Elaine before she could run too far, and walked with her into the house. They made there way over to the door, and when Elliot opened it him and Elaine were face to face with the Hartmen's, Elliot and Olivia's targets. Just the sight of the father made Elliot want to shoot the parents right away. What kind of a real man ever kidnaps and sells children? Elliot put a fake smile on his face and bounced Elaine lightly on his hip to keep her entertained.

"Hi there, new neighbor! We saw you guys just pull up about an hour ago. We're the Hartmen's." The man, Damian smiled, holding out his hand for Elliot to shake.

"Elliot Whitney, nice to meet you." Elliot introduced himself, shaking the man's hand while holding onto Elaine, who was clutching onto Elliot's bicep as much as she could with her tiny hands. She didn't like the sound of this guy, he was to straight-forward, like he knew they were coming and that she was there.

"Well this is my lovely wife Ana, and my two kids Lisa and Toby." Damian smiled proudly.

"Nice to meet you, Elliot." Ana smiled, shaking Elliot's hand before he put it back around Elaine.

"Nice to meet you too. Hey guys, how are you two?" Elliot said with a childish grin, mainly aimed towards little Lisa.

"Good." Both the kids smiled. The two young ones looked perfectly normal to Elliot, at least Lisa did, anyway. Lisa looked bright and cheery like any other six year old, with her hair done back in a braid and her face pulled back into a lovely smile.

Lisa looked a lot like her father, with her deep dark eyes and her wavy brown hair. Toby though, looked more like the mother with his slight brown hair that had natural blonde highlights, his grey eyes blank. His expression was more of his own though, dark and frustrated.

"Elliot? Who are you talking to?" Elliot heard a voice ask, it was coming closer and closer, then suddenly he heard someone approach him from behind. Olivia stood behind him with a still sleeping Chloe in her arms. She was just entering hers and Elaine's room when she heard Elliot open the door, so she decided to come down to see what the problem was.

"Oh, well hello." Olivia laughed, she could see that these were the Hartmen's.

"I knew there just had to be a beautiful mother around here. Hi, I'm Damian and this is my wife, Ana" Damian smiled, leaning over to Olivia and giving her a gentle kiss to the cheek. Elliot looked on furiously as the man kissed Olivia, while Elaine looked on rather confused and a little concerned.

"Oh I don't know about the beautiful part. I'm Olivia." Olivia greeted kindly and pulled her face back from Damian's as soon as she possibly could before he kissed her again.

"And who are these two little angels?" Ana finally spoke up. Olivia smiled fondly and shifted Chloe around in her arms for the Hartmen's to see her while Elaine smiled shyly and slowly waved to the mother.

"This little one is Elaine." Elliot smiled down at her and bounced her a little more again, to soothe her some more.

"And her baby sister over here is Chloe!" Olivia cooed down at the sleeping child, just in case she woke up.

"A baby! Mommy, can I hold her?" Finally one of the children spoke. Lisa tugged on Ana's dress vigorously in hopes of getting to hold Chloe.

"Sweetie it's Mrs. Olivia's baby. Sorry Olivia, she's quite the babysitter sometimes." Ana apologized.

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine. Maybe next time sweet pea, but I really need to go put her down for her nap." Olivia grinned lightly at the sweet little girl. She quickly looked over to Damian, then frowned slightly.

Damian had his eyes all over Elaine, roaming around her body as if she were some slut he found off the streets. How dare he make eyes like that over a little girl, especially one as young as Elaine. It took every ounce of self control she had in her body not to pin him up against the wall and kill him. She quickly cleared her throat and took her eyes off of Damian, then started to walk back up the staircase.

"You have a gorgeous wife, Whitney." Damian complimented him, watching the woman walk all the way upstairs. Too bad she had to be a stubborn bitch. He saw the way she looked at him, and he could tell that she knew he was staring at Elaine.

"Thank you, Ana, you are a very wonderful woman yourself. And your kids are very charming. I bet you two do amazing in school, huh?" Elliot asked the young kids. Lisa smiled up at Elliot and Toby shrugged his shoulders with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, they do extremely well. And I'm proud of both of you. And what about you, cutie pie? How old are you, sweetheart?" Damian asked Elaine.

Elaine pouted and threw her head back into the crook of Elliot's neck so she couldn't see him. She didn't really know the word she was looking for, but in her perspective, she thought the man was a complete pervert. Elliot didn't blame her, though. Right about now Elliot wanted to kill him, the way he was all over _his_ Olivia, and _his_ daughters, it made him sick.

"Sorry, she's really shy sometimes. Come on baby, why don't you tell the nice man how old you are, I know you love being this old, cause your a big girl, huh?" Elliot cooed. Still Elaine shook her head no. Damian smiled at her, even though she could see him. She was very fragile and shy, an easy target.

"Oh it's alright, no harm done. Well listen, we should probably get going, but I just wanted to tell you, we were actually planning a barbecue tonight, over at our house. The whole neighborhood's been invited. Maybe you'd like to come, meet all of the lovely people out here." Ana offered.

Elliot so badly wanted to say no, but he knew that he couldn't. He had to remember that he was here for a job, not for his own personal needs.

"Oh that's wonderful. Sure, I'll tell Olivia when she comes back down." Elliot agreed.

Ana and Damian smiled. Easy as 1,2,3.

* * *

"I want that girl." Damian said flatly, closing the door to his home. He shrugged off his coat and placed it down on the coat rack, then grabbed the keys to his basement while looking over to his wife and kids.

"I think the baby would be easier to take. She doesn't really seem like a screamer." Ana chimed in, taking Lisa's sweater off of her shoulders and placing it next to Damian's on the rack.

"No, the older one would be better. We can sell her for a lot more money since she's already learned how to walk and talk and shit. Plus she's cute and weak. Any man's fantasy." Damian argued.

"Oh come on, dad. Do you really have to go and steal another little girl? Did you even see those parents? They would be devastated. I mean, how would you feel if someone took me and Lisa out of here right this second?" Toby spat at his father. That was the darkness and frustration Elliot had seen in Toby's eyes, he saw disappointment for his father.

"Honestly at the moment, with the way you're talkin' about your mother and fathers living, I would be pleased to have someone take you away." Damian shouted fiercely. He huffed to himself and shook his head at his son, heading down to the basement with Ana.

Toby looked over to Lisa who was silently crying into her hands. Toby let out a deep breath and took his sister into his arms and rocked her softly, like a father should.

"Verbally abusive bitch." Toby mumbled to the thin air.

* * *

"Daddy I no like them. Duh daddy keeps stawing at me." Elaine whined as Elliot carried her up the stairs. Elliot could tell that by the way she was still clutching onto his bicep as much as she could, she didn't want to go swimming anymore. He opened up the door to Elaine's room and walked in, smiling to himself at all the pink. He set Elaine down on the bed and looked over to Olivia, rocking Chloe back in forth in a rocking chair singing to her softly.

"I know baby, and I'm sorry. But we have no choice, Mommy and I get paid to do this." Elliot felt terrible for having to subject Elaine to another meeting with the Hartmen's. But like he said, it was his job to do so.

Olivia stopped singing to Chloe and sighed, standing up and placing her in her crib. She bent down and kissed her forehead, whispering softly:

"Sweet dreams, precious."

"So I heard about the barbecue. That's gonna be fun." Olivia stated sarcastically.

"Yeah right, that douche bag dad isn't even coming near any three of you. I swear I will purposely beat his a- his butt into a red balloon." Elliot corrected himself after glancing down at Elaine. Olivia grinned at Elliot, she kind of liked it when he got all defensive of her and Elaine. And of Chloe, the fact that she wasn't even his or Olivia's but still loved her to death made her heart skip a beat.

"Oh really. And what if the mom comes near us, tough guy?" Olivia joked, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Not funny, Liv. Sorry, but I don't hit women, you know that." Elliot said a little harshly. Elaine frowned at his rudeness towards Olivia and crossed her arms, watching long.

"Geez, El. I didn't mean it as an insult." Olivia said defensively.

"I know you didn't... I just don't want any of my girls getting hurt tonight. You know what this man can do to little kids, if anything happens to Elaine or Chloe, I'll probably go insane. And you... we haven't even gotten to explore our relationship yet, I don't want to end it before it even begins." Elliot put his head in his hands and rubbed his face roughly, he really didn't know what he would do without one of his three girls around.

"Daddy it s'ok. You OK, you OK." Elaine said cheerfully, climbing up onto his lap.

Elliot took his head out of his hand and looked down to Elaine who was playing with the buttons of his dress shirt. He smiled down at his little angel, he definitely could not live without the hectic princess running laps around him. But what if he had to?

* * *

**WHOAH WHOH SHAGGY! Lol. Well good morning everyone, I'm so tired right now it feels like I'm drunk. I'm in the airport right now, getting ready to head back to LA, but I just thought I would post another chapter of one of my stories before I got on the plane. For those of you who read my What Happened in the Basement story yesterday, quite an improvement on words huh? Lol. No but after this Stella from Australia wants to help write this story and one of my other stories, which you will find out which when you read it! OK, gotta go, enjoy your Sunday! :):):)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Olivia, Elliot. So good to see you could make it! Come in, come in!" Ana smiled brightly, stepping aside to let Olivia, Elliot, Chloe, and Elaine inside the large Colorado home. Olivia and Elliot looked around at all of the people in and outside of the house. But more importantly they looked around at all of the couples in the home with little boys and little girls. How all of them were perfect victims of the Hartmen's next attack.

"You have a beautiful home, Ana." Olivia turned around and stated with a beautiful grin, Olivia Whitney was a stay at home mom, so she might as well act like one.

"Oh thank you, we try our best. Well I do, anyways. You know how men can be." She chuckled. Elliot turned to face Ana curiously.

"Your husband doesn't help around the house?" Elliot asked.

"No, almost not at all, why?" Ana smiled at Elliot. She kind of liked him, he was something special alright.

"Aw man, I want to live here." Elliot joked. If Olivia was going to get into character, so was he.

Ana chuckled along with him while Olivia shifted Chloe onto her left hip and playfully smacked Elliot in the arm. Elaine giggled slightly at her mothers actions, and suddenly decided to reach up as high as her feet could point to on the ground, and smacked Elliot right on the thigh. He looked down to his right side, pretending to be hurt, and picked Elaine up off the ground, and held her upside down.

"AAAH! Daddy higher, higher!" Elaine squealed after her fit of giggles. Elliot laughed and shook his head, slowly turning her right side up in his arms.

"Elaine, you remember Miss Ana, right? Can you say hi?" Elliot asked her while she was still her happy and outgoing self.

"Hi Ana." Elaine smiled weakly, waving her left hand in front of her face.

"Well hi, sweetheart. It's nice to see you got over your shy stage. But don't you worry, around here, you're just like family." Ana said and bent down to Elaine's height in Elliot's arms and tapped her nose. Elaine jumped at the contact, but then giggled at the sensation in left on her face, like she could still feel the finger there.

"Alright, well where is everyone? I feel like I've come to get executed." Elliot joked, setting Elaine down on the floor. He had to remember that although Elaine was still young, she wasn't a baby anymore. And even though Elliot lived to pick her up and hold her and snuggle her she needed to learn how to rely on her own two feet sometimes.

"Oh that's right! Pardon my manners... This way to the feast." She called out. She brushed past the Whitney's and walked them towards the glass door to the backyard, where everyone was. When she opened the door, the scent of burgers and hot dogs filled the air, it was like a carnival.

"Don't be shy on the food, My husband has plenty more to cook if anyone eats it all." Ana chuckled, closing the door behind them. She stayed inside, socializing with the other mothers and waiting just in case more guests came.

Olivia and Elliot looked around at all of the people in the slightly crowded backyard. There were many people standing around the patio, socializing with all of the neighbors, or there were children either playing in the sandbox that were built into the grass or playing hide and seek around the roomy backyard.

"Daddy, I wanna pway in duh sand." Elaine whined softly and sweetly.

"OK baby, just don't eat any of it and don't bury yourself too deep to the point where you can't get out. I remember I did that once when I was your age." Elliot instructed. Elaine giggled and hugged Elliot's shin tightly, then turned and started walking towards the sandbox.

"Hey it's the Whitney's! Welcome to the party, you three." Damian called from his spot behind the barbecue. He lifted his arm in the air to wave and then threw back down, his focus going to a burger that was beginning to burn.

Some eyes looked towards them and some hands came up to wave. Chloe was still asleep from her nap earlier in the day and was sleeping in Olivia's arms so some eyes went to chow along with a few ooh's and aww's.

"Wow, new faces. Hi, I'm Patrick Corwin. And this is my son, Patrick Jr." One man walked up to them and said.

Patrick was a tall man, almost taller than Elliot at the right angle, with dark slicked back hair and big eyes. His head was a bit rounder than a lot others, so he did look a little goofy. But all in all he looked kind and generous. Patrick Jr. was much shorter. Looked to be around nine or ten, with blonde curly hair and green eyes.

Elliot smiled and shook the mans hand in a 'manly bro shake' as Olivia and Monique called it, and then said hello to the other Patrick.

"And this is my wife Olivia and the little one right there is Chloe." Elliot stated proudly once again today. But he liked it a little, saying that they were his family. His and no one else's to begin with.

"Aww hi Chloe!" Little Patrick said, his voice changing from high pitched to low after every word.

"She can't hear you bud, she's kinda knocked out. Chloe's had a long day." Elliot explained to the kid.

"Yeah, you used to take naps like that too, little Pat." Patrick smiled, patting his son's back.

"So how old are you, Pat?" Olivia asked softly, determined to let baby Chloe sleep.

"I'm nine. And I'm in fourth grade." He said with a cheeky grin. He looked up at Olivia's pretty face. She didn't know it, but he kind of had a crush on her.

"Fourth grade? That sounds fun, I loved fourth grade." Olivia lied with a little giggle. She could see his little cute cheeky grin. Someone had a little crush.

Elliot could see it, too. And maybe if little Pat were a little older, he might be jealous. But not while he was only nine. Right now it was a little funny and adorable. Elliot had to try his hardest not to laugh at the young fellow.

"Well... I gotta go... bye!" Pat suddenly said, running away with two other boys that just passed them. Patrick senior chuckled at his son and scratched his balding head.

"Ah, that's my boy. Do you two have a son?" Patrick asked curiously,motioning to Olivia's stomach.

"Uh, no only two girls. Chloe right here and then our oldest daughter Elaine is over in the sandbox." Elliot pointed to the only little girl with a little pink dress on in the box of three or four kids going in and out.

Out of the blue Damian came walking up to the four neighbors with a spatula in hand. He had a bog smile plastered on his face, along with a little gleam in his eyes. Elliot and Olivia knew that look from work, he looked like he was ready to attack.

"Hey, Whitney's. Glad you could make it. Uh oh, where's 'Lainey? Did she not come?" Damian sounded a little disappointed, but in a weird kind of way.

"No... she's just in the sand over there." Patrick senior also pointed towards the big box. Damian 'oh'd and faced Olivia again.

"I see... I was just worried the little angel didn't feel well or something. I'd hate for her to miss out on seeing the new neighbors. And in about an hour I was planning on putting Shrek on in the living room for all the kids to watch while us adults you know, do our thing." Damian laughed, never taking his eyes off of Olivia.

He concentrated on her every move. Like he was studying for a test and she was his science textbook. All of her actions and smiles and reflexes, he mentally wrote them down.

"So Olivia, when did Chloe pop out of the oven again?" Damian asked, curious as to exactly how old Chloe was.

"Well, she was born on March fourth, so a little over four months." Olivia faked a bright smile as Damian's eyes ran over her body. Even though he was a child lover, Olivia thought he was doing a damn good job creeping up on her. It was suspicious, that was the only word to describe it.

"Four months? No! You look so good for just having a baby that recently." Damian complimented. Now Olivia could see the gleam of jealousy in Elliot's eyes. There was her marine. She giggled softly, squeezing Elliot's arm to calm him down.

"Well thanks so much, Damian. I know it wasn't easy to do, but I'm glad the baby fat's all gone."

"Trust me, so am I." Elliot growled, leaning hid head into the crook of her neck, taking in the sweet scent of her hair. Olivia silently laughed, she found it sexy when Elliot got jealous and dominant.

"Whoa Whitney, easy you tiger." Damian chuckled. But honestly he couldn't blame the man. A woman that young and beautiful, Damian was ready to pounce himself. Haha, so was little Pat.

By that point Patrick senior had walked away, now chatting with some other neighborhood dads, leaving Elliot, Olivia, Damian. And a sleeping Chloe to themselves. After Elliot detached his nose from Olivia's locks Damian smiled at Olivia, then at Elliot.

"Wow. How long have you two been married?" Damian pointed to Elliot's left hand with a snicker.

"Well, July fourth was our third anniversary, so three years together." Olivia smiled, grabbing Elliot's hand and giving it a big squeeze. She wasn't really lying all that much, July fourth is their anniversary, it just won't be their fourth anniversary, it would be their first year next year.

"Three long years? Dude, after my third year with my wife I wanted to run away. How do you two do it?" Damian aimed the question mainly toward Elliot.

"Very carefully, and a LOT of sex." Elliot joked. Olivia gasped and let go of Elliot's hand, placing it back over Chloe.

"Well come on, babe. We didn't just ask Santa for two girls. We worked hard for them." Elliot mumbled.

"Now now, Olivia. Wait up!" Olivia heard Damian call to her. She had asked Ana if there was anywhere to set Chloe down as she slept and she was just exiting Lisa's room where she had set Chloe down on Lisa's bed where a flurry of six year holds and teenagers lay watching a movie, playing with toys, or watching Chloe sleep.

"Yes Damian?" Olivia smiled kindly, rubbing her hands on her jeans. Her arms were terribly sore, but that's what you get when you carry your baby around for about a hour with no stroller. It reminded Olivia of when Elaine was a baby and she would do the same thing with her.

"What were you trying to escape the party?" He joked, strolling closer to her. She stepped to the side, away from the bedroom door and looked at Damian oddly.

"Um, no I just went to set Chloe down for a little bit. My arms were starting to get... sore?" She just barely choked out the last part, his face was only a couple inches away from hers, and he had her up against the wall. He smiled menacingly and nodded, taking one of her bare arms into his hands.

"Oh I can tell. Your muscles are really knotted up. Would you like me to fix that?" He mumbled, already rubbing his fingers into her arm.

She pulled herself out of his grasp quickly, but tried to put on a frightened face. She was playing a role, and in this case he was the big scary guy, so she looked at him with fake fear in her eyes. The look a child would give their father when they knew they were about to get smacked.

"Now now, Olivia. You don't have to be nervous. I'm sure your husband wouldn't mind, I mean uh, what are neighbors for, right?" Damian chuckled.

He had seen that look in a woman's eyes before. She knew he was coming on to her, and she was afraid. But oh well, he liked his women afraid of him. It was a power that he would never get enough of. He slowly brought his fingers up to the side of her face, brushing a few strands of hair away from her neck.

"You know, you look very beautiful in a dress. Almost as beautiful as you looked in that bathing suit I saw you in earlier today." Damian chanted into her ear, inching his face closer to hers.

Before their lips had time to collide, Olivia shoved him away from her body and swirled around, opening Lily's bedroom door once again. All of the girls looked up at Olivia surprised.

"Sorry girls, but me and Chloe have to go." Bending over Lily's bed and grabbing a stirring Chloe. The smaller girls nodded, never taking their eyes off of their movie and shouted bye while the older girls waved.

Olivia turned around to see Damian standing right behind her, his arms crossed over his chest. Olivia jumped at the shock of seeing him and clutched Chloe closer to her chest.

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" Damian smirked, stroking Olivia's arm with his fingertips.

"When you keep on doing things like that, then yes I do. Damian, we're both married. But not to each other, so leave me and my family alone." Olivia snapped. She just met him and already she was tired of his nonsense. She once again brushed past him, carefully walking down the stairs to the living room where Elliot and Elaine, along with many others, sat watching a movie.

Elaine sat on Elliot's lap, paying more attention to him rather than the movie. She was turned around so she was facing him, and had the biggest smile stapled to both hers and Elliot's faces. She was tugging at the buttons on his shirt, waiting for his fingers to grab her hand and pull it up to his chest. She found it amusing when he would pull on her and let her feel his heartbeat. It was like their own little game.

Elliot looked up from Elaine's smiling face to see Olivia frowning down at her feet.

"Elaine, come on buggy we gotta get you home." Olivia whispered, grabbing Elaine's and setting her on the floor.

"Ok, but when we get home can we go simming since we didn't get ta go today?" Elaine asked, sticking out her bottom lip. She had rehearsed the line with Elliot already, since he said it was Olivia's choice in the end.

"Maybe, boo boo. But we've got to get Chloe fed one last time before she starts to whine and then we've all got to unpack your clothes, since we didn't get to them before." Olivia rambled in.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Elliot asked her. She was blabbing. And she only did that when something was on her mind. Elliot knew that from experience.

"I'll tell you when we get home, El." She stated simply, handing him Chloe so she could put on Elaine's shiny black shoes.

* * *

"Well, she's out for the night... So much for swimming." Elliot grinned,closing the door to Elaine's and Chloe's bedroom. He was expecting to see Olivia still standing there at the doorway, but she was nowhere to be seen. He looked down the hall at all of the bedrooms, one of the doors was open with light pouring out of it.

"In here, Elliot." The door said.

Elliot strode over to the bedroom and peeked his head in with a smile. Olivia was laying on her stomach on the bed, with only one of Elliot's t-shirts flowing low to her knees. She was looking down at a photo album that she had brought with her from home, and from what Elliot saw it looked like she was placing new pictures in it.

"Whatcha got there, beautiful?" Elliot mumbled, walking into the white room, stripping himself of his jacket and shoes.

"Not much, handsome. Just adding some new pictures to Elaine's baby book." She said with a smile.

Elliot sat down on the bed. He started to rub her back in a relaxing motion, riding his hands higher and higher on her back. She smiled as she turned her head around from the picture book to look at Elliot.

"So. What happened with you and the kids upstairs?" Elliot rubbed her shoulders lightly, kissing the side of her neck.

"And the romantic moment is officially over." Olivia joked with a sigh.

"The kids didn't do anything to bother me, really. Damian was just ready to make a move on me is all."

"What?" Elliot scoffed. That was the only thing he could do was scoff so he wouldn't lash out on Olivia.

"Yeah, I told him my arms were sore from holding Chloe so he tried to sweet talk me into a rub down. I told him no so he tried telling me how beautiful I looked in a dress rather than a swimsuit." Olivia told him, closing her eyes and almost moaning at the feeling of his hands putting pressure on her.

"He didn't touch you, did he?" Elliot fumed. He could feel a pang of jealousy hit him down in his heart and fists.

"No, I pushed him away, then we left." Olivia explained. She felt Elliot's tense fingers loosen up in her and run her shoulders more gently. She grinned slyly, he was getting jealous again.

"Well that's good. If he did I would have had to gone all bad cop on him... Nobody touches my Liv. Not Olivia Benson or Olivia Whitney." Elliot joked cockily. He stopped rubbing her and helped her sit up, then looked back down on the photo album.

"What pictures did you put in there, Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Oh just some of Elaine, and you." She smiled shyly down at the page. Aye she was taking the relationship too fast, making memories too soon. But when she saw the grin on his face, she knew she was wrong.

At the top in big foamy letters read 'Daddy's little princess' with hearts and teddy bears drawn down the corners of the page. There were eight pictures total on the large pictures, four of Elaine and three of Elliot, formed a ring around the center picture, which Elliot knew was recent, it was taken that morning. The picture was of Elliot laying asleep on Olivia's couch with Elaine right on top of him with her arms looped around his neck and her ear over his heart, listening to the lullaby of the beat.

"How did you get this printed so fast?" Elliot asked shocked, tracing his fingers over Elaine's printed face.

"The magic of Melinda Warner. When I went to go get Elaine I found her playing with one of Melinda's knives but after I took it away from her we got to talking, and she just printed it up for me right there on the spot. I came back without Elaine because I was going to show you the picture, but then I saw you with Trevor. I just decided to save it for another time." Elliot still wasn't looking at her when he responded.

"Well I love it... She looks so beautiful when she sleeps." He was so lucky to have Olivia and Elaine in his life. And now with Chloe, his life almost felt too good to be true.

Chances are if you punched Olivia right in the face, she would still be smiling right at that point, she was so relieved that he wasn't freaked out about the little picture she took while he was sleeping. She grabbed his left hand with right and brought it up to her mouth, placing a kiss on each of his knuckles.

Elliot slowly slid his hand out of hers and grabbed her waist then scooted her closer to him. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as his lips crashed onto hers. She moaned into his mouth when he pushed her lips apart and dipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring around. He brought one hand up to her hair and raked his fingers throughout the brown strands while the other hand slid up her toned stomach.

He stopped just above her chest, waiting for some sort of signal to continue from her. She smiled at his sincerity and swiftly arched her back and pushed his hand up with a breath, running his hand across her breath with a groan.

He took his lips off of hers, then gave her his fox like grin. She smiled too, but then frowned, wiggling to get his hand out from under her- no, his- shirt. This wasn't right, it was too fast. For one, Olivia never wanted her and Elliot making love together for the first time in an undercover op. Second, she didn't want him to regret it. She wanted it to be perfect, and she wanted to know for sure that she had a permanent spot in his heart. And right now, she just wasn't sure yet.

"El, don't. I really don't want to... You know... I want it to be special, not when we are undercover miles away from home." Olivia almost pleaded. She was afraid. Elliot looked into her worried eyes and understood everything.

"I agree a hundred percent. And I'm so sorry I let myself go that far ahead of myself." Elliot said quickly. Although it felt so right with her breast in his hand, if only he had a little more time to...

And way to wreck a moment? The sound of a cry filled the room thanks to a baby monitor.

* * *

"Whaa!" Chloe's cry echoed on the walls of her and Elaine's bedroom, waking up Elaine from her deep slumber. She weakly opened her eyes to look over at the crib.

There were arms and feet visible, flailing about in the air. The nightlight in the corner lit the room up with a pale pink so you could just barely see where you were going. Elaine smiled to no one in particular. She remembered what she said to Olivia earlier that day, how she would comfort Chloe when she whined.

And Elaine Benson never told a lie, or broke a promise.

Elaine pulled the covers back off her body and placed her feet on the floor. Using the toy box right next to Chloe's crib as a stool, she hoisted hersslf over the bar of the crib like a horse and fell down onto the mattress of the little baby bed. She looked up from her little knees, no longer afraid of falling and giggled, she made it! Then she looked over to Chloe, her crying baby sister.

"Uh oh Cwoe! Yous cryin'! Come on Cwoe, it's s'ok you ok you ok." Elaine squeaked to Chloe. Elaine crawled over to Chloe's head and lifted it up from her pillow.

She plopped down onto Chloe's pillow and then placed Chloe's soft head in her lap.

"No cwies, baby sister no cwies. You gonna wake up mommy and daddy." Elaine said cheerfully. She rubbed her thumb under Chloe's eyes to wipe away the tears.

(Olivia and Elliot)

No cwies, baby sister no cwies. You gonna wake up mommy and daddy." Came over the baby monitor.

"What is she doing?" Elliot asked bouncily with a laugh, his little girl was so cute.

"She's comforting Chloe... Wait a minute why is her voice so close to the monitor?" Olivia noticed. She knew sound traveled but it didn't travel that far that fast, she knew that from experience.

"I think I've got a clue. Come on, let's go check her out just in case." Elliot stood up and grabbed Olivia's Hand, guiding her to the girls room.

(Chloe and Elaine)

Chloe gurgled at Elaine and the bright cheerful voice that came along with her. She could feel Elaine exploring her face and head with her tiny fingers, running them over the soft spot on her head, then exploring the features of her face.

Then when the door opened, Elaine's cool hands came off of her face. Elaine looked up at Olivia's shocked face and Elliot's amused face with a guilty grin.

"Lovebug how did you get in there?" Olivia gasped, rushing to her aide to help her out.

"I cwimbed duh toy box. Cwoe was cwyin' so I helped her stop." She said innocently.

Olivia lifted Elaine over the side of the crib with ease, setting her on the ground as she told the story. Elliot was still snickering at her when she climbed into her little bed. Olivia rolled her eyes at Elliot as he joined her in tucking in Elaine.

"Sweetheart I love you dearly, but you are way too much like your daddy." Olivia laughed and shook her head. Elliot mumbled something around the lines of 'but that's a good thing' and placed his large hand onto Elaine's tiny body, over her chest and tracing down to around her legs, which were curled up to her stomach in a fetal position under the blankets.

"I'm just glad you didn't fall, princess. But please. Don't pull another stunt like that by yourself again, ok?" Elliot grinned charmingly at Elaine. She smiled widely at him. She still loved how he could scold her with nice gentle words and could still get the point made out to her.

"Ok daddy, I won't do it again wifout your hewp." Elaine agreed.

Olivia stood up and turned around to go tend to Chloe. Being a mother she just knew when a whine was about to come, and she could sense it already.

"Good girl. Now go back to sleep, cause right after breakfast tomorrow I'm gonna take you swimming. And if you're lucky I'll push mommy in." Elliot kissed Elaine on both of her cheeks then on her forehead in between words. She nodded sleepily and yawned, almost breathing in Elliot's face.

"Wove you daddy..." She mumbled, then rolled over in the bed.

Olivia turned around once she put Chloe back down in the crib and looked to her daughter. Elliot looked down at the angel with glossy eyes. That was music to his ears. That was all he wanted in life, for Olivia and Elaine to love him .

"I love you too, sweet pea. Goodnight." Elliot whispered.

He took the blankets and scooted them up Elaine's body one more time before he stood up. He looked over to Olivia who had turned back around and was rocking Chloe's crib to help her sleep. Elliot never wanted this to end, the beautiful woman, the two lovely growing daughters, the constant 'daddy' being called around the house. He could never get enough of hearing Elaine call him daddy, it was as good as being on cloud nine, but he could never leave...

* * *

**Aww, so sweet! Well school starts in ten minutes and it takes me four minutes to walk there so I decided to post a quick chapter before I left. Don't have much time to say anything, so bye! :):):)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Daddy! Daddy!" Elliot was woken up to the impatient cry.

He sat up in his and Olivia's bed with a curious look on his face. Why did he wake up so late? He looked over to the clock: 7:30. Oh, right. In New York, it would have been 9:30. He ran his hand over his face and threw his feet over the bed, shuffling to Elaine's room.

As he got closer to the bedroom door, Elaine's calls got louder. Her sound was a mixture of whining and whispering, which was a very odd combination.

"Hey, sweetheart, good morning." Elliot whispered as he entered the room. Elaine was on her knees on her bed, rocking back and forth with the bar of the bed. Her dark hair was ruffled around, sticking to her sweaty cheeks and chin, and had puffy eyes from her long rest.

Elliot chucked and walked over to the bed, lifting Elaine up onto his hip. She was totally sweaty. Covered in it. It was probably the whole blanket situation, she was too small to pull all the covers off the bed, so she just pulled through the hot summer night under the heat. Elliot had to remember to take those sheets off the bed that day before she took her nap.

"Yeah, you're all sweaty baby. Were you hot last night?" Elliot cooed. Once he started bouncing her on his hip her cries had stopped, and now she rested her head on his shoulder with her thumb in her mouth.

"Mm..." Elaine mumbled vaguely. Elliot smiled, she was a smart girl. But when she just woke up, she sounded like she had the IQ of a nine month old.

"Yeah, let's go get you all washed up before mommy wakes up, kay?" Elliot offered. Elaine nodded her head slowly.

Elliot stealthily closed the bedroom door as to not wake Chloe and carried Elaine down to the bathroom to bathe. He set her down gently on the closed toilet seat where she started to play with her fingertips as Elliot filled up the bathrub with cold, but not too cold, water for Elaine's warm body. He smiled down at the tub, the team that set him and Olivia up undercover to this house did a good job.

Even the bathtub was child modified. There were little tiny letter and number magnets now floating up in the water along with a few large Barbie dolls and floaty toys. It looked like a child had been using the toys ever since she started actually bathing, since they had the look of a years worth of damage.

"Ok, up we go, princess. Let's get this nighty off of you and put your smelly little butt in the tub." Elliot said brightly. Elaine giggled as Elliot lifted her off of the toilet seat and set her on the ground.

Elliot didn't exactly know the rules for him and Elaine being alone in a bathroom were with a bath full of water, but hey. If Olivia's friends or a babysitter can give Elaine a bath, why couldn't he, right? Besides he was a cop, he wasn't going to 'touch' her. He slowly lifted the stinky, sweaty sleeping beauty nightgown off of Elaine, followed by her diaper, which was wet. No wonder why she was whining for him in the morning.

With a now naked Elaine, Elliot lifted her up again, this time setting her in the tub. She giggled again at the splash of the water, flashing her newly equipped teeth to Elliot. Elliot reached over to the end of the bath and snatched up the children's shampoo, dumping a tiny puddle into his hand.

"Alright princess, tilt your head back for me, ok? I don't want this going into your eyes." Elliot ordered and explained. Elaine nodded in understanding and tilted her head back as Elliot ran the faucet over the top of her head to get her hair wet and then put the shampoo in.

"Daddy! My hawre is bubbwy!" Elaine squealed when she heard the little pops of bubbles as Elliot's fingers ran over Elaine's scalp.

"Yeah, huh. It's like magic." Elliot chanted. He scratched around gently at the top of her head for a few more seconds before sticking his hands into the water, then turning the faucet back on to rinse out Elaine's hair. Since she was still so little, and still liked her hair a little wavy, Elliot decided not to put any conditioner in her hair for the sake of time.

He set the bottle of shampoo back, replacing it with body wash. Since Elaine was a girl, and Elliot was obviously a man, he let Elaine do the honors of grabbing a spongy wash cloth and running soap over her body. He payed extra attention to remind her to wash behind her ears and on her bottom portion, since she did have an accident and rashes were no fun to have.

"Alrighty, you're all clean now, sugar. You ready to get out and have some breakfast?" Elliot asked, taking her out of the water, placing a fuzzy towel over her shoulders, and emptying the water out of the bath.

"Awwight." Elaine said, bobbing her head up and down.

Elliot smiled and shook his head, lifting Elaine up in his arms. He was already shirtless, so there was no shirt to get soaked by her wet body. He was just opening the door when he jumped in surprise. Olivia stood on the other side, with Chloe in her arms playing with the golden locket around Olivia's neck.

"Good god!" He sighed, almost ramming him and Elaine into the wall. Elaine giggled at Elliot and held onto him tighter.

"Well good morning to you too. I didn't see you in bed when I woke up but I heard Chloe crying so I just thought you were trying to change her or something." Olivia joked with a smile.

Elliot let out a fake laugh and stuck his tongue out at her.

"I know how change a diaper, for your information. Huh, Elaine?" Elliot asked, relying to the toddlers word.

"Yah." Elaine cackled.

Olivia and Elliot both laughed and Elliot gave Elaine a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright, peanut. Let's go get you dressed so daddy can get this wet towel off of me." Elliot stated. Elaine nodded in agreement and Elliot stepped back, letting Olivia and Chloe into the bathroom so Olivia could give Chloe a bath.

Before he left, Elliot quickly snatched up Olivia's arm and slowly pulled her back to meet his eyes. He leaned over and gave Chloe a peck on her cheek just like the one Elaine had gotten. Chloe gurgled and clapped her hands together by the little sparkle she felt in her chest.

"Good morning, my other princess." Elliot chuckled.

"Hey, what about me?" Olivia joked playfully.

Elliot smiled and bounced Elaine up higher on his hip so she wouldn't fall, the leaned in and gave Olivia a slow passionate kiss on the lips.

"Good morning, my queen." Elliot shot at her.

He felt Elaine wiggle in his arms out of jealousy and heard a little whine come out of her mouth. Elliot laughed and stood up straight.

"I know! Your life is just terrible, isn't it?" Elliot said sarcastically.

Elaine stuck out her lip and nodded with a little snort. Elliot rolled his eyes and stepped out of the bathroom, making his way back into the girls' bedroom.

* * *

"Order up, my lady!" Elliot called out cheerily to Olivia.

Elaine and Chloe both giggled at Elliot and Elaine shouted at Olivia to go get her food from Elliot.

He was dressed up in a white button down dress shirt with a light blue apron over it with 'Worlds best chef' written over the top half. He really didn't want to wear the pathetic piece of fabric- god if his coworkers saw him dressed up like this- but whatever made his girls laugh and smile he would do.

Olivia walked up behind him and smiled.

"Why thank you, my kind sir." She thanked him,grabbing the plateful of pancakes from his hands.

"Anything for you, ma'am." He gave her a mini salute with the spatula in his hands.

Olivia turned around and walked down to the kitchen table, setting down the hot plate of food. Elaine instinctively began to reach for the pancakes to shove in her mouth, but Olivia gently tapped her hand to say no.

"Just wait a second, baby mommy's gonna cut up some munchies for you." Olivia scolded.

Elaine slouched back in her high chair and sighed, she never got her way. Olivia smiled and leaned over, kissing the top of her head. She then leaned back and grabbed Elaine's little pink plate, slapped a pancake on the plate, and started to cut it into bite size pieces.

"Tank You, mommy!" Elaine screamed brightly, smashing her plastic fork onto the table.

Olivia chuckled and looked over to Elaine, mumbling a quick you're welcome. Once the pancakes were all done Olivia poured a little bit of syrup on them and handed them over to Elaine, who immediately started to devour them.

Elliot walked over to the table and grabbed Chloe's plastic bowl and walked over to the fridge to get her baby food.

"Oh man, Chlo bear. We're gonna have to start gettin' you into real food. Daddy makes the best pancakes in the world!" Elliot called over to her from the fridge.

Chloe giggles and clapped her hands.

"Daaaaahhh!" She gurgled.

"Yeah, you're getting there, bunny." Olivia laughed and sat down next to Elaine. She grabbed a pancake and set it down on her plate, then waited for Elliot to join them.

"Watch out, man with baby food coming through!" Elliot warned everyone, setting Chloe's pink bowl down on the tray attached to her high chair.

Chloe looked down at the new goop on her tray and looked over to Elliot in disappointment. Elliot laughed and shook his head, grabbing some pancakes for himself. Olivia and Elliot both took their first bites at the same time, and Elliot almost had to spit out his food at the sound of her moaning at the taste.

"Oh my god, these are so good! El, you never told me you could cook." Olivia said surprised. Sure, her pancakes could probably beat his by a long shot if she got up and made them, but these were the best she ever had from a man.

"Well, when you live alone you have to learn at some point." Elliot admitted with an embarrassed smirk.

"Yeah, you've got a point." Olivia smiled. She remembered the short time, before Trevor and Elaine, when she lived alone and had to cook for herself. It honestly wasn't that bad, but it did get tiring when she really put effort into it.

Elliot set his fork down and snatched up Chloe's spoon, dipping in to her slimy food and placed it gently into her sensitive mouth. Elaine looked over to Olivia with pleased eyes and an empty plate.

"Elaine Marie, did you eat all of that by yourself?" Olivia screeched.

Elaine and Chloe giggled at Olivia's tone of voice and Elaine nodded, syrup dripping down her chin.

"I want up!" Elaine demanded.

Olivia sighed and stood up straight, lifting Elaine out of the little seat on her chair. She set Elaine down on the ground and she immediately trotted down the kitchen and out to the living room.

* * *

**Well guys that's it for this chapter. I know I've had some longer ones, a lot longer ones, but I'm really busy. I've just been booted up to section leader in my band class, which is kinda cool (go trombones!) but I also have to worry about some AP calculus project due in two weeks. And I have to beat my old mile time in volleyball to qualify for the season. And if that's not enough, I'm taking advanced hip hop in dance, which actually is my specialty, where I have to master break, lock, and pop dancing and then create a number for each style. So if you didn't believe me, you do now! And there's homework too! But I still set aside time to do my favorite english art of all time, write. Anyways, gotta go work on my turns, badda bing badda boom badda bye! :):):)**


End file.
